Season of Change
by angelndeskyes
Summary: Bella runs to Forks to the safety of her Father when an unspeakable incident occurs.  Pregnant, scared, and alone she meets the Cullens.  Will she push Jasper away or will he be her knight in shinning armor?  All Human.  Warning some graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns each twilight entity, I just enjoy playing with them for short periods of time. I wish she'd give me Jasper but thinking no way in hell I can talk her into that.

A/N: This was originally written for the writing4spencer project but I ended up submitting another piece. I hope you all enjoy it. It is complete so I will up up a chapter a day until I get it all posted. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. The only way I can make it better is if you let me know what I'm goofing up.

SEASON OF CHANGE

"Bella, do you have everything?" Mom asked as we stood in the airport waiting for me to board the flight.

"Yes Mom." I sighed. She asked me the same question repeatedly for the last four hours straight. It was starting to get on my last nerve.

"You're sure this is what you want to do? Bella, talk to me, why now?" Mom asked for the millionth time since I had told her I wanted to move to Forks three weeks ago. Thank God just then the announcement came for my boarding. I quickly kissed Mom promising to call when I got to Charlie's and left.

Dad was waiting for me when I landed and we quietly made our way out of the airport and to his cruiser. "So talk to me, what's going on Bells?" Dad asked once we were on the road.

"Nothing. I just missed you and needed a change of scenery. I figured Mom has had me all this time and this is the last year before I head off to college." I smiled hoping God wouldn't strike me down for lying to him.

He eyes me suspiciously. I never could lie to Charlie. "Okay, if you say so. Bells, you know I love you right? You can tell me anything. I won't push, when you're ready, I'll be here for you." I smiled at him softly. He did love me and I did know that he would be there for me. I just had to figure out how in the hell I was going to fix this shit. "The Cullens called me this morning. They heard you were coming in. They want to meet you. They are throwing a dinner party tonight and invited us over. If you don't feel up to going we can skip it. I told Carlisle you might be to tired."

"No, that's fine Daddy really." I smiled at him. "Who are the Cullens?"

"Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital. We're very lucky to have him. Esme, his wife is an interior designer. She's constantly redecorating something. They are old money. They have five kids and they are really fantastic people. I think you'll get along wonderfully with their children." He smiled and I rolled my eyes hoping he was not playing match maker.

"Cool, sounds interesting. All boys? All girls?" I asked softly.

"Actually two girls three boys. I think you and Alice are the same age. Rose and Jasper are twins. Emmett, Rose, and Edward are in college. I think Jasper still has a couple of classes he has to pick up. He was in a car accident last year and missed some credits because of it. Carlisle could have paid for him to pick up the credits but Jasper chose to stay behind. I think he wanted a little more time to heal and what not." Charlie explained.

"I don't blame him. I'm not positive I'm ready to head off to college either. I know it's almost time but." I sighed.

"Bells, if you aren't ready to go when you graduate, you can take some time off. You know that. Your Mother and I want you to go to college but we want you to be comfortable with it too." Dad sighed.

"I know Daddy." I smiled. "I can't be a kid forever." I sighed as we pulled up.

"Okay, just as long as you know there is no rush." Dad smiled as I nodded. "We have two hours before we have to be at the Cullen's if you want to take a nap or shower or whatever." Dad added as he carried in my bag for me.

"I think I'll take a shower. Any specific dress code or just clothes?" I asked quietly getting butterflies.

"Casual Carlisle said. Nothing fancy, I think they are actually doing a bar-b-Que."

"Oh cool. I could really go for some killer bar-b-we." I smiled. "I haven't had any in a really long time." He kissed my forehead and left me to shower and change. I walked down the hall my bathroom and quickly showered and dressed casually in a tank top and jeans. I looked at my slightly swollen belly and wondered how much longer I'd be able to hide the baby bump. I dreaded the day I'd have to tell my Dad and everyone else about what had happened. I knew as a law man my Dad was going to be pissed at me for not speaking up sooner. I grabbed my dirty clothes using them to conceal the slight swell as I went to my room to grab an oversized flannel shirt to add to my outfit and help hide the growing stomach. My stomach growled as I slipped on the light weight shirt and buttoned it up half way. I was already starting to have cravings and didn't have a clue how in the hell I was going to handle that. School would be starting in four days and I hoped like hell I wasn't going to have to wear a uniform of some sort. That could cause and issue hiding my growing belly.

"Bells? You ready?" Daddy called up a little later. I took one last look making sure that my belly was concealed and headed out the door. I smiled at him as I made my way cautiously down the stairs. "You look nice." He smiled. "Flannel might be a little overkill."

"I have a tank on Daddy. I get cold easily and if I get to hot, I can pull it off."

"Alright, let's go." He opened the door and I walked out.

We drove in silence. I took in everything as we passed. When we pulled up at the Cullen's I was in awe. The house was absolutely amazingly beautiful. "Wow." I gasped softly and Charlie smiled. I was opening up my door when a tiny little pixie looking girl bounced out the door and down the steps. She dashed to Daddy and hugged him and then turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She took my hand. "We've been waiting for you for the past month." She shot Charlie an ugly look.

"Hi." I smiled. "Bella."

"I know who you are silly. Come on, Mom and Dad can't wait to meet you and neither can my sister or brothers." She tugged me up the steps and through the door. Charlie followed behind as she all but drug me through the house and out the back glass into the back yard. I looked up in time to see a wall of a guy back flip off the diving board into the pool. "Dang it Emmett, really?" She snapped at him as he resurfaced.

"Get over it pixie." He laughed. "Bella! It's about damn time."

"Emmett Cullen language." A gorgeous woman chastised him.

"Sorry Mom." He chuckled.

"Uh huh." She stepped up and hugged me. "Bella, it's nice to finally have you hear with us. I'm Esme."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled at her. Alice had yet to release my hand.

"Bella, this is our Dad Carlisle. That's Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins." I looked over at the two blonds that she indicated. Both looked up at me and smiled politely. "That idiot in the pool is Emmett and That's Edward." She smiled pulling me over to Edward. I expected her to shove me at him but instead she kissed him. "Edward and I are going to get married when I get done with school." My eyes widened. Weird much? "Rose and Emmett are already engaged."

"Okay." I said softly.

"Bella, Jasper and Rosalie are not technically ours. We adopted them. Edward also. His Mother was a patient of mine and passed away, he was only 4. Esme and I took him in when we found out that he had no other family." Carlisle spoke as he walked over. "It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet all of you as well." I smiled up at him. He was gorgeous and honestly he looked more like Rosalie and Jasper than the two that were actually his children.

"Would you like a soda Bella?" Esme asked handing Charlie a beer.

"No Ma'am. If you have water or juice though, I'd appreciate it." Carlisle looked at me shocked but Esme never missed a beat.

"Sure honey, what kind would you like? I have Apple, Orange, and I think I may still have some Grape if Emmett didn't chug it all with his breakfast this morning. I'll be sure to add some juice boxes to my shopping list to make sure I have plenty on hand when you're around."

"If you have Grape, that would be nice. Apple works if you don't." I smiled at her. She went in and came back a few minutes later with a glass of Grape juice. Alice pulled me over to the lounge chairs and I sat down talking with her. She was definitely talkative and would take some getting use to. All in all I liked them a lot. Jasper and Rosalie were the only two that seemed distant.

I noticed a couple of time Carlisle looking at me funny so I'd turn and twist to be certain my belly was concealed. I caught Jasper looking at me a few times as well. When they were done and we were ready to eat, Carlisle watched me as I fixed my plate. I was very careful to make sure I kept my plate as balanced and healthy as possible without drawing to much attention. I didn't want to have to answer a lot of questions. I was so hungry I didn't waste any time getting started. Emmett chuckled sitting down across from me and watching me as I ate. "Damn Bells, you'd swear you were eating for two." Emmett chuckled and I paled.

"Why would you say that?" I choked on my juice.

"You've got a healthy appetite." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, well. We can't all be super models like you Emmett." I snarked and his laugh boomed out.

"I like her." He shot at Charlie. "She's got balls."

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme yelled at him. "Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Sorry Mom." He smirked to me. "I forget she doesn't appreciate my bluntness."

I laughed and continued to eat. It was the absolute best thing I had eaten in a long time. I blushed when I looked up and realized Jasper had been watching me too. He turned his head away as my eyes met his like he hadn't wanted me to know he was watching me.

"So Bella, you going to come swim with us?" Rosalie asked and I panicked.

"I didn't bring a swim suit." I shook my head.

"I've got one you can borrow Bella." Alice smiled.

"Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm accident prone. Me and water not such a good idea. Thank you though." I prayed she'd drop it. I didn't know how in the hell I was going to explain it away if she kept pushing. I wasn't ready to tell everyone that I was pregnant.

"At least put the swim suit on and sit on the steps." Charlie insisted and I started to panic.

"Come on Bella, I'll get the bathing suit for you."

"Really, I'm already cold. I'd rather not." I sighed.

Carlisle intervened. "Alice, if Bella doesn't want to go swimming that is her choice. Stop pressuring her." He smiled at me softly.

"Fine." She huffed but went off to swim.

A few hours later we headed home. Esme sent a ton of food with us as well as a half gallon of ice cream. Dad had argued with her but she wasn't having any part of it. I climbed the stairs slowly tired as hell. It didn't take long at all for me to slip into a deep sleep.

I had just crawled out of bed the next morning when the phone rang. It was Alice. "Bella, I was wondering. Mom and Dad have a thing in Seattle for the hospital. I wanted to know if you'd like to come spend the night with me. Rose, Emmett, and Edward will be headed back to Seattle this afternoon so it will just be me and Jasper but I think Jasper is going over to Jace or Jacob's. I don't like to be alone." She rattled on.

"Alice." I interrupted her laughing. "I'd love to."

"Good, I'm coming to pick you up in about an hour." She squealed. "I'm so happy. Carlisle wants to talk to you before they leave too."

"Okay, I'll let Charlie know and pack a bag." I laughed. "See you soon."

"Bye Bella." She hung up the phone.

I went down stairs and told Charlie what was going on. He smiled at me softly. "Yeah, I know Carlisle called me first thing this morning. Jasper he said will be there. He told him that he wants him home with you and Alice by 11. He doesn't want the two of you left alone."

I nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you."

"Absolutely. I know Carlisle, he wouldn't allow it unless he trusted Jasper not to try anything with you. Just in case however, I put a can of pepper spray in your bag."

"Dad." I laughed. "I really don't think you have to worry. I'm not pretty enough for him. He's like super model property." I rolled my eyes when Dad scoffed.

I went and packed up my bag and was ready to go when Alice pulled up a short time later. I kissed Dad good bye and headed off to the Cullen's for the night. I did however slightly wonder what in the world Carlisle wanted to discuss with me.

"Bella!" Esme smiled and hugged me when we entered the house. "How are you honey?" 

"I'm good, how are you Mrs Cullen?"

"Please Bella, Esme. I'm doing wonderful honey. I got you some juice this morning. I got you boxes and being as Emmett and the others have already headed back to school, you should have plenty to last you. I got Grape, Apple, Orange, and Strawberry Banana. You have breakfast foods and lunch stuff for the three of you in the icebox. Jasper is getting Pizza for supper for all of you unless you'd like something else Bella."

"No, Pizza is fine." I smiled. "You really didn't have to do all that for me."

"Sure I did dear. You're going to be here a lot obviously. I wanted to make sure you felt at home." She hugged me again. "Carlisle is in his office he'd like to talk to you."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled at her and headed up the steps. I knocked softly on the door. I opened it and stepped into the office when he called for me to enter. "Alice and Esme said you wanted to speak to me."

"Actually yes. Bella, have a seat." He indicated the chair across from the desk and I sat down. He opened his desk drawer and pulled a bottle of pills out and walked around the desk sitting on the edge and handing me the bottle. I read the label "prenatal vitamins" and gasped softly. "Bella, it's none of my business but I want you to start taking these. Have you seen a doctor?" I shook my head. "I want you to come see me Monday morning at the hospital. We can do this quietly so no one knows. I do however want to encourage you to tell your father soon. You need to be seeing a doctor. It is dangerous for you to not seek medical treatment being so young. You need to be monitored."

"How?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm a doctor and I have two girls. I know what to look for and I know the signs. I don't know what happened and I'm not going to push for answers but I am here if you want or need to talk to me. I will do everything I can to help you. I will keep silent unless I feel that you are putting yourself or this child at risk. Do you know how far along?"

"8 weeks." I wiped away the tears. "I didn't. I.. I didn't sleep with him." I sighed as tears fell. "He."

"Bella, stop." Carlisle put his hand over mine. "Why don't you just relax and get some sleep. Take these at night with a light snack before you go to sleep. Tomorrow afternoon after you have had a little more time to think about things, we'll talk. It doesn't matter to me how or why, just that we make sure you are okay." He kissed the top of my head. "We're here for you Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA'S POV

SEPTEMBER

I was sniffling when I made my way to Alice's room. I passed Jasper along the way and he stopped to look at me as I passed. I didn't look up but I could feel his eyes on me. I sat down on Alice's floor and lost it. I cried hard. This was the first time anyone knew of my secret. I was scared and so alone right now. Alice came in and gasped softly as she sat down and hugged me to her letting me cry. "Bella, what happened? Did my Dad say something to hurt you?" I shook my head. She just held me letting me cry.

There was a soft knock at the door. I didn't look up but I heard the door crack open softly. "Mom and Dad are gone. I'm ordering the pizza. She alright?"

"Yeah, I've got her. Make sure you get a pepperoni." Alice said softly.

"Anything else?"

"Bella, is there anything else you want?" Alice asked me quietly and I shook my head.

"That's it. Thanks Jasper."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything." He closed the door and was gone.

"Bella, please talk to me."

"It's nothing Alice. I just get emotional from time to time. Carlisle was just." my voice cracked and I stopped speaking.

Thankfully she dropped it and just sat hugging me while I calmed down. Once the tears had stopped she got up and went to get me a cold wet rag. We sat and just listened quietly to the radio she flipped on as she passed until Jasper came to get us.

I smiled softly at him as we sat on the floor around the coffee table to eat. He had brought me a juice box and sat it down in front of me. I thanked him as he flipped the TV on and surfed through the channels looking for something to watch.

Once I was done eating I took my plate and threw it out. Alice was on the phone with Edward when I came back in. Jasper had finished already and was laying on the couch watching some insane horror movie. I sat on the floor next to the couch and leaned back against it. He looked over at me and smiled. "You want to lay here on the couch? I'll sit on the floor."

"No thank you, I'm fine." I smiled back. He nodded and I turned my attention back to the TV. Alice had walked out on the back deck to talk on the phone. She was sitting there with her feet in the pool. I shifted moving to get more comfortable. I felt Jasper move my hair slightly as if to brush it from my face. I didn't realize he had moved it so it was laying over his leg until I felt him playing with it. I closed my eyes letting him be. It felt nice. I woke slightly a little later as I was being lifted from the floor. I didn't really think about it just snuggled into him as he carried me up the stairs and gently placed me in the guest room across from Alice's. Alice was already in there pulling back the blankets with my gown in her hand. I sighed as he placed me into the bed gently.

"I'll get her changed. Thank you Jasper." Alice whispered.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything else." I heard the door close quietly behind him as he left. I sighed softly as I realized Alice had already quickly changed me and I was now alone as I heard the door softly click shut a second time.

I hadn't thought staying the night with Alice through or I wouldn't have agreed to it. I knew once the night mares began that I wouldn't get away from them. I was in the locker room changing out of my PE uniform. I heard the foot steps and then felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up just before being shoved face first into the lockers. I could feel every touch as if it were happening all over again as I screamed. I heard voices then a door slammed open. Strong arms clutched me tightly. "Bella, Bella, shhh I've got you, open your eyes. Look at me Darlin'."

I gasped and my eyes shot open and I looked into the deep green eyes of none other than Jasper. "Oh God." I gasped as tears wracked my body.

He tucked me tighter to his chest. "Shhh. It's okay, I've got you Darlin' it's okay. Just hold on to me." I clung to him tightly.

"Jasper, is she okay?" Alice whispered.

"It was just a nightmare Alice. She's fine. Go on back to bed." Jasper answered her. I clung to him tightly still crying. He held me patiently. I wasn't even aware at what point my crying gave way to sleep.

I woke and stretched slowly. As I turned my head I realized someone was in the bed with me. An arm was thrown over my hip almost possessively. I turned my head to see Jasper sleeping behind me. I shifted and he rolled towards me pulling me back against him cradling me to his body. I wondered briefly what I had missed then sleep claimed me again.

I woke again later as the door clicked shut. I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking in the hall. "She is under the covers, he is on top of the covers. Let them sleep Esme. Alice said she had a rough night."

"I know, I'm just worried about her. Carlisle she needs to eat."

"Trust me my dear, when she is hungry she will wake up."

"Morning." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"You mean afternoon?" I sighed stretching again. "It's 1:30."

"Shit. I have to get to practice. Damn it, I'm going to be late." He rolled from the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked as he headed for the door.

"Making you late. Waking you up last night."

"You didn't make me late. I was sleeping good and you have no control over your night mares Bella, don't worry about it. I'm glad it was just a night mare though." He winked at me. "I'll see you after practice if you're still here."

"See ya." I smiled as he dashed off to get ready for practice.

"Hey Bells." Dad called as I headed into the house.

"Hey Dad." I kissed him. "Daddy, can I spend another night at Alice's? She and I want to go into the school in the morning so we can pick up our schedules and she's going to show me around."

"What did Esme and Carlisle say?"

"Actually Esme and Carlisle both liked the idea. They're really nice. I like them." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, Carlisle called me this morning. Said you had a night mare. Jasper was really upset by it." Charlie prodded.

"No big deal Dad, it was just a bad dream. I don't have them often. Just all the changes." I smiled at him trying to reassure him.

"Bells, if there is something you want to talk to me about."

"Dad, I'm fine really." I sighed.

"Okay, go ahead. By the way when you come home tomorrow, make sure you bring your car home too." Dad called out as I headed out the door.

"Huh?"

"The red convertible. It's yours bring it home with you." Dad called out and smiled at the shocked expression on my face. "Love you too, hurry up before Alice bounces out of her seat. You're welcome." Dad chuckled.

I walked to the car in a daze and slid in. When we got back to the Cullen's Esme met me at the front door with the keys. She smiled and held them out to me. "Here's your keys Bella. It's an automatic."

"Thank you Esme." I smiled as Alice bounced around. "Eww, I'm so excited for you. Do you want to drive to school in the morning?"

"Alice, Bella has to come in to do a booster shot in the morning." Carlisle winked at me. "Do not forget to come take care of that first Bella." He went up to his office just as Jasper got back from practice. Another tall guy oddly resembling Jasper followed him in. "Hi Peter." Dr Cullen called down to him before we heard the door to his office shut quietly.

I stood going out onto the deck with Alice avoiding eye contact with Jasper. I had smiled at Peter briefly but avoided him as well. Alice and I hung out at the pool a while before settling into her room to watch movies as Esme brought us up hamburgers and fries.

The next morning I got up and headed for the hospital with Alice at my side. As agreed we'd take the convertible and once we had finished up at the hospital head directly over to the school. Alice sat in Dr Cullen's office as I went into the patient room with him. He quickly checked me over then a tech came to do an ultrasound. There were unable to locate a heartbeat or images of the baby. That frightened me.

"Bella, This is not unusual. It's still really early. From this point on, we're going to monitor your diet and weight gain. No physical activity, I will see to it that you have the required documentation if you need it for school. That means no sports. I do however want you to do some light walking for me daily. This will make your delivery process easier. If at any time you have questions, you call me. Okay?"

"Yes Dr Cullen." I smiled at him.

"Good, for now you seem to be healthy and that is the most important part. Now, you ladies have fun." He smiled and kissed the top of my head as we got to Alice. He turned and kissed her forehead before leaving us to our days adventures.

We went straight to the school and picked up our schedules. Alice showed me the entire school then talked me into going over to the field to watch Jasper and Peter at practice. I smiled and chuckled at Peter and Jasper's antics on the practice field. Alice snickered as Peter tackled Jasper after a home run hit. I started to wonder where they more than just friends. That was soon put to rest when a blonde bomb shell all but raped Jasper on the field. She was obviously the head cheerleader type. I looked down at my feet. I was shocked at the jealousy I felt. Why I had no idea because it wasn't like I was a normal girl. Hell, far from it. I was plain and knocked up. That's enough to kill any guys interest in me.

I watched as another girl made her way over to us. "Hi Angela. Angela, this is Bella. Bella, Angela. She was pretty just well normal.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Bella Swan right? The whole town is buzzing about you." I blushed fifty shades of red.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Bella. Nice to see you scoping out the team." Some looser jock came over and leaned on the fence.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Not yet but I'll be the star of your dreams soon." The ego ridden idiot answered with a smug grin.

"Back off Mike." Angela noticed my discomfort.

"Yo, Mikey, you should back off my sister." Jasper said coming over. "Bella, Angela." He nodded. "So what are you ladies up to?"

"I wasn't talking to your sister corn ball. I was talking to the lovely Bella." Mike winked at me and I looked away.

"Even worse. Paws off my girl." Peter growled playfully.

"Uh huh, what does your girlfriend think of that?" A little brunet asked walking up and linking her arm with Peter's and smiling. "Hi Bella, I'm Charlotte. Ignore idiot one and two, they like to annoy everyone."

"I'm hurt Charlotte." Jasper laughed. "Okay, Okay. Now so what are you ladies doing hanging out gawking at jocks?" He looked at Alice then me and Angela.

"Actually know it all, we came down to pick up our schedules and I showed Bella around. That way she knows where she is going tomorrow morning." Alice shot at him.

"Ah, I see. So did you find all the hang outs for the hot guys Bella?" The Blonde that had tackled Jasper on the field and a black headed girl walked up. "I'm Jessica by the way." I nodded at her. "This is Lauren. Let us know if you need help with the hot guy location. Except for Jasper, he's off the market." Jessica smirked.

"Jessica, save it." Jasper growled.

"He's only off the market where you're concerned Jessica, didn't you get that memo?" Angela shot at her. "Oh, I'm sorry and for Lauren too. He doesn't date skank bitches." Alice giggled hysterically as they both stormed off obviously pissed.

"Holy hell, little Miss Angela has developed a biting whit. Hmm, thinking I'm in love with little Miss Angel." Peter smirked.

"In your dreams Jock strap." Angela shot at him. "Later ladies, I'm gonna have to go clean the church now and say a million hail Mary's for that little comment."

"Bye Angela." Alice coughed out trying to stop laughing. I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh stop Bella, that was fucking hilarious. Don't even try to deny it. Angela is Minister Webber's daughter."

"Okay ladies, lets get you all three fed." Peter cut into the stare fest going on between Jasper and I.

"I can't. I have to get home. Dad wants me back early today." I stood up. "Alice you want me to drop you at your place?"

"No, I'll catch a ride with Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yep, I'll be here." I popped the p on the yep and turned to leave. "Later guys."

I drove home and spent the rest of the day laying around the house just relaxing. I wasn't looking forward to school at all. I finally crawled into be around 9 and let sleep quickly take me. As expected I was awake by 5am and sleep just wasn't coming back. I finally rolled from my bed around 6 and quickly dressed, vomited, changed, threw up again, stumbled down the stairs for a quick healthy breakfast, then stumbled out the door and headed for school praying that the nausea was over with for the day. No such luck.

I was 15 minutes into my first class which just happened to have both Peter and Jasper when I jumped and ran for the nearest bathroom. I sat on the floor vomiting for about 10 minutes. Once I had finally stopped I leaned back resting my head against the wall of the stall I was in. "Here Bella." Jasper's deep voice spoke. He handed me a paper cup of water and some wet paper towels under the door. I took it and wiped my face and washed out my mouth. Once I had collected myself I stepped out the stall. Jasper stood against the sink arms crossed and feet crossed looking at me. "Feeling better now? You look a little less green."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Uh huh, tooth brush?" He handed me one of those little Collegate quick brushes.

"Thank you." I looked at him funny.

"Thank Dad, that was his doing. He suggested Alice and I both carry them in case they were needed. I thought it was odd but Dad just knows shit sometimes." He smirked at me. "So umm, stomach bug or worse."

"Nah, just nerves." I smiled at him through the mirror as he moved to lean back on the stall and watch me. I quickly brushed my teeth and tossed it and we headed back to class. He stayed close all the way back. Through out the rest of the day I had Peter, Angela, Charlotte, Jasper, or Alice in every class. They all stayed close to me and I was starting to wonder how much they all knew.


	3. Chapter 3

OCTOBER

The first month of school was a little rough. It was getting easier however to an extent however, the morning sickness was getting even worse. Most mornings I ended up running from the classroom, tossing my cookies, washing my face, and brushing my teeth with Jasper watching as I tried to keep water down to return to class. I had gone from driving myself to school every day to being picked up by Jasper and Alice.

On practice days Alice and I would go to the library or sit on the bleachers and watch. Lauren and Jessica had continued their onslaught to try to belittle me most times ending in Jasper getting an attitude with one or both before they backed off. As the homecoming game approached things escalated. So much so that Jasper ended up getting suspended because Mike popped off when I refused to even consider going to the game with him and called me a tease and a little skank. Jasper decked him.

The very next day, as Jasper dropped Alice and I off, Mike approached with an apology. Yeah right. Some bullshit about having a bad day. He proceeded to once again hound me all day about going to Homecoming with him. You'd think the moron would get a clue. If I didn't want to go with you yesterday, I'm damn sure not going with you today. I was in tears when the final bell rang signaling the end of the day. I couldn't get the hell out of there fast enough. Jasper saw my eyes as I tried to dodge Mike and that didn't help matters. He was out of the car with Peter at his side almost instantly. "Bella, what?" He asked as he approached.

"Mind your own business Hale" Mike snapped.

"Bella is my business. What is it Darlin'?"

"This damn homecoming dance." I sniffled.

"Baby, I told you, we don't have to do the damn dance. We can go catch a movie, or just stay home and watch movies." Jasper reached out pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "It doesn't matter what we do or where we go, I just want to spend the evening with you."

I knew what he was doing and snuggled my face into his chest to keep from laughing. I could imagine the look on Mike's face. "You have to go to the dance Jasper. Your fans will never forgive you." Peter smirked as I shot him a fuck off look.

"He's right Jazz, you have to go to the dance. Besides, Mom and Dad will be upset if they don't get pictures of you and Bells together." Alice chimed in.

"If Bella doesn't want to go, we aren't going. Mom and Dad will get over it." Jasper smirked at them both and I looked up at him. "If she decides to go, she will be going with me so back the fuck off Mike before I kick your ass again." He glared at Mike. "In fact, don't even fucking look at my girl again or I'm going to get really pissy."

"Your girl?" Mike choked out. "Why didn't you just tell me you and Jasper were dating Bella?"

"Dude, what part of don't fucking talk to my girl don't you get?" Jasper moved me into Peter's arms and was about to pummel Mike.

"Jasper, please. Can we just go, I'm not feeling well." I sighed and stepped forward placing my hand on his arm. "Please Jasper."

"Yeah Baby, let's go. Remember what I said you little Maggot. If I catch you looking at her again or if I heard you even mumble her name, I'm going to kick your ass all over Forks." Jasper raised his arm grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into him as he turned us and walked me to the car. His hand never left my hip showing any and every guy at the school I was "his".

He opened the passenger door and I slid into the seat just as Alice hopped into the back. She giggled like a psychotic school girl as Jasper closed my door and went around to get in. "That was priceless. Did you see the look on his face. I love it." Alice clapped happily.

"Yeah, by tomorrow Jasper and I will have been together since I got here and his poor rep will be trashed." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Let me worry about my rep." Jasper smirked at me as I realized we were headed for their house instead of mine. "I'm going to drop Alice off then we can run into town and see about picking out that dress of yours for Homecoming."

"I'm not going to Homecoming." I gasped. "Jasper I can't even dance."

"Everyone can dance Bella." Alice sighed.

"Not me." I growled at her. "I'm not going."

"Bella, you have to go with me. I can't very well ask anyone else now can I?" Jasper said as Alice slid out of the car and ran for the house waving at us. She had already gotten her dress last month. I had been unlucky enough to have to go shopping with her. What a nightmare.

"Jasper be reasonable." I argued as he turned the car around and headed for Port Angeles. I was panicking. Jasper had been showing interest in me but I had tried repeatedly to blow him off. I didn't want to have to tell him or anyone else what had happened. "You don't want to do this. Definitely not with me."

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, and got one hell of a backbone on you. Why the hell would I not want to do this?"

"Jasper just trust me, you will be really happy really soon that I'm telling you no." I sighed.

"I'm not letting you tell me no." He smirked. I tried a different tactic.

"Jasper I don't have the money to blow on a dress and I'm sure Charlie doesn't either."

"Who said you needed money? This is my mess remember? I'm paying for everything."

"Jasper I'm not going to that damn dance. You aren't listening to me. Trust me you really don't want me going with you. You're rep will be trashed."

"Bella, taking you to the dance is not going to mess with my rep in the least. If it does so what?" He laughed.

"Yes it will. Damn it Jasper, why can't you just trust me?" I yelled. "Your rep will be trashed and it's bad enough I'm going to be on house arrest soon and probably not allowed around Alice any more. I'm not going to take you through the mud with me." I was on the brink of tears now.

"Bella, Mom and Dad love you. They'd never stop you from seeing Alice. Now what is this God awful crime that is going to get you locked up like a felon? Not that it really matters much because it has no bearing on the dance what so ever."

"DAMN IT JASPER I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled at him before I could even think it through. I braced myself waiting for the shock and the sliding car. Nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"Really? Is that what you're worried about? News flash Bella, I already knew that Darlin'." He smirked as I gasped and my jaw hit the floor.

"How?" I stuttered out.

"Sweet heart, I've known since the first week of school." He chuckled. "Not hard to piece together the clues you were tossing out. Morning sickness, certain foods you avoid like the plague. Juice, never sodas. Kind of obvious honey." He looked over at me. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes." I whispered. "Jasper we can't do this. I don't want to take you down with me."

"You aren't taking me anywhere. I'm following. When was the last time you were in for a check up?"

"I have an appointment Thursday with your Dad. He saw me the Monday after I arrived." I had to admit having someone to talk to definitely felt good.

"So Dad knows." He smirked. "Figured as much. All the little things, the quick brushes, wash clothes, soda crackers." He shook his head. "I don't know why you were so worried about Mom and Dad not letting you see Alice. Hell, if Dad knows honey, Mom does too. They have no secrets."

I gasped as he pulled up at a dress shop a little later. "Jasper, you can't be serious?" I whined.

"As a heart attack honey. Come on, let's get this done and get you fed." He smiled as he slid from the car. I wasn't moving, I had already been yelled at by Esme and Carlisle for opening up my own door. Ladies apparently aren't allowed to do that. Hell, Esme even got me once for opening my own door when I drove to her house. I crossed my arms over my chest and slid from the car when he opened my door. I glared at him all the way in but he never hesitated.

"Jasper I can't wear any of these. They are all going to show how pregnant I am." I whispered as we walked among the dresses. He stopped and picked up apparently the one he was looking for.

"Humor me and try this one on." He smiled. I rolled my eyes huffed and went to put the damn dress on cursing him and his southern charm the whole damn time.

Once I had it on, I had to admit, it didn't look bad at all. In fact you couldn't even tell I was pregnant. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror well barely. I could tell but then I knew how skinny I had always been. I was definitely putting on a little weight and my boobs were a whole lot larger. Which reminded me I needed a new bra. I stepped out of the changing room and he was sitting there texting. He smiled ear to ear raising an eyebrow at me. "Happy?" I sighed.

"Very. I love that dress. It's beautiful on you."

"You're not going to let me out of this are you?"

"Nope." He popped the p and snapped a picture. "Mom wanted to see the dress before we bought it." He smirked at my shocked expression.

"Fine can I change now?"

"Yep." He smiled. "We have some more shopping to do." I glared at him and went to change. When I came out he had already paid for the dress. The clerk bagged it and he carried it out to the car before steering me towards the shoe store. Damn it. "Mom said stick with flats. You don't want to risk hurting yourself or the baby."

"She knows?"

"Yep, told you Dad doesn't keep secrets from Momma. He ain't stupid, Mom would kill him."

"Great my life gets more fucked up by the second." I sighed and followed him in. Three stores later and new shoes, his suit, and a few okay three new bras later and we were in the car headed for the Chinese place to eat. Once we were done and headed home he looked at me and smiled.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

"Jasper, think about this. Think about what people are going to say once I start to show." I sighed.

"I have and so what?" He smirked. "Bella, I don't give a damn what people think or say. If they think it's mine so what let them."

"Oh that's going to work when my Dad comes after you with a fucking gun." I shot at him.

"So we tell him together and tell him what happened." He sighed.

"Hmm, let's see. That will go something like this. Dad, I'm pregnant. I'll just scream the rest at him as he's chasing your ass through Forks with a gun for something that isn't even your fucking fault." I rolled my eyes. "Oh wait, even better. Dad, I forgot to tell you, I got raped and I'm going to be a teenage Mom but don't blame Jasper I don't care what the hell everyone around town is saying." With that, he hit the breaks. Of course I didn't realize I was crying until my door was jerked open and he was pulling me from my seat into his arms.

"Fuck. Bella, is that what happened? You were raped?" He asked softly.

"What you think I intentionally threw my fucking life away Jasper?" I sobbed.

"No. Bella, people make mistakes. I just figured a party got out of hand and oops." He answered me. "Damn it Bella, who did this?"

"It doesn't matter." I sobbed.

"The hell it doesn't. Was it someone here?"

"No, Jasper, I was pregnant when I got here. It's why I came here. I couldn't see him every day and not loose it."

"I'm going to kill him. God don't tell me who. I'll kill him if I ever set eyes on him. Damn it." He was pissed. If I thought Jasper was protective before, I hadn't seen shit yet. Once I was calm again, Jasper put me into the car and we drove back to his house. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us on the porch. As soon as I got out Jasper put his hand on my back steering me up the steps. He handed my dress to Esme and looked at Carlisle. "Dad we need to talk. All of us now."

Carlisle nodded as I looked up at Jasper. I could still see the anger in his face. He led me into the house and sat me down on the couch as Alice came down. Esme hung my dress in the coat closet and came and sat with Carlisle as Jasper sat on the arm of the couch. "Bella, don't be angry with Carlisle for telling me you are pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Alice gasped. "You little slut, you didn't even tell me." I burst into tears and Jasper was up and in Alice's face.

"You don't fucking know what the hell happened Alice so keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Jasper!" Esme and Carlisle both yelled at him.

"She was fucking raped Alice. Raped and you're going to sit there and call her a slut? You of all fucking people, her best friend! Let's not forget who you fuck on a regular basis." He snapped.

"Jasper that's enough." Carlisle cut his tirade off. Esme had already flown to my side and was holding me as I cried hysterically.

"Bella, I didn't mean it that way." Alice was crying now.

"Shut the hell up Alice you've done enough." Jasper hissed as he took me from Esme. He sat down holding me in his lap as I cried.

"Bella, sweet heart, tell me what happened." Carlisle spoke softly once I had somewhat composed myself.

I kept my head on Jasper's shoulder as I spoke. "I was at school for volleyball try outs. Mom was running late as usual. The football team was also doing try outs. I had just taken my time not really in a rush. I was changing into my clothes when." My voice cracked. "He slammed me into the locker and then pushed me onto the floor. I screamed and he slapped me. He had his hand around my throat and every time I made a sound he choked harder. I just stopped and stayed quiet praying he'd just leave me alone." I couldn't do it. I started crying hysterically and curried my face in Jasper's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Dad, that's enough, don't make her do this." Jasper hissed.

"Jasper, why don't you take Bella up and put her in the guest room across from yours." Esme spoke softly as she brushed my hair from my face.

"Bella, I'm going to call your Dad over. I think we need to tell him. I'd like to talk to him myself before there is a chance for rumors and stupidity to get started." Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, Darlin, let Dad do this. It's the best way." Jasper whispered in my ear and I nodded. He lifted me and carried me up to the room across from his and put me into bed. He then crawled up on top of the covers and held me as I snuggled into him and cried myself to sleep.

I woke a bit later to Dad's booming voice downstairs. I immediately began to shake and cry again. Jasper lost it as Alice ran into the room. "Charlie is loosing it." She whispered.

"Alice stay with Bella." Jasper slid from the bed and I panicked.

"Jasper no." I yelled as he left the room. "Jasper." Alice had me and wasn't letting go. "Damn it Alice let go of me." I yelled.

She released me and I ran to the stairs just as Jasper went off. "Chief Swan you aren't helping Bella. You're daughter got raped and she'd pregnant, right now she needs you and all this shit is upsetting her." Jasper was in Dad's face. He grabbed Charlie by the shirt and pushed him onto the couch. "If you're not going to settle down and be there for her fucking leave. I'm not going to let you hurt her more than she's already hurting." I gasped and Dad's eyes snapped up to me. Instantly he was off the couch and up the stairs Jasper right behind him. He wrapped me in his arms pulling me into his chest and held me as I lost it. I sunk to the floor and he sat with me pulling me into his lap and rocking me as I cried.

"Oh my baby girl. What did he do to you?"

"Charlie, right now, Bella needs to rest. She needs to let her mind and her body heal. If you want to let Jasper and Alice take her back to the guest room to rest, I'll tell you what I know." Carlisle spoke softly. Dad finally relented and let them take me.

I figured that Charlie knowing would make things hard but I was wrong. I felt so much lighter as if the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Over the next two weeks, Jasper and I were together constantly. He moved from standing outside the stall as I threw up every morning to holding my hair back as I puked. People were starting to talk and we both knew it was only a matter of time. Charlie was great about the whole thing. Even came with me to my appointment on Thursday. Sort of made it weird to hear him and Jasper talking about the baby.

Dad had even asked me if I was going to give it up or keep it. I thought about it for a while then finally decided it wasn't the baby's fault. He/she didn't ask for this. Even under the circumstances, it was still my child. Carlisle had me see a psychiatrist and talk over all the options. He wanted to make sure mentally it wouldn't cause complications for me. The doctor told Charlie and Carlisle both that she felt that I had the right mind set. I wouldn't take it out on the baby because I knew it wasn't it's fault.

The night of the dance rolled around and I put on the dress and went to the dance with Jasper. I didn't mind so much anymore. He was so amazing about everything. I honestly didn't expect him to stick it out but he never wavered. In fact he had even began talking about Esme turning one of the guest rooms into a nursery for the baby. At times he even acted as if it were him having a baby too. I found it adorable honestly. I had gone to Jasper and Alice's to get ready with Alice. Rosalie came in with Edward to help with mine and Alice's hair and makeup. Charlie had come over so he could see us before we left and take pictures.

I was not in the best of moods. I was feeling like a whale already. I stepped out of the room and Jasper was leaning on the railing waiting for me. Emmett had just gotten there and he was in the front room with Dad, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward was standing next to Jasper. Jasper smiled at me and winked. "Damn baby, you're more gorgeous every time I see you."

"Uh huh, tell me then why I feel like a beached whale?" I whined and he laughed. He took my hand sliding it through his arm and walked me down the stairs.

"You're not a whale Darlin'. You're absolutely beautiful." He turned me and tipped my face up kissing me softly on the lips.

"Uh huh, tell me that two months from now. Better yet, tell me that 6 months from now when I can't see my feet anymore." He rolled his eyes. "Enjoy it honey because no way in hell I'm going to prom."

"Prom isn't until June 3." He smirked.

"Oh no, don't." I sighed.

He knelt down and Emmett looked at him like he'd lost his mind when he kissed my belly. "Hey buddy, listen up. You have to get out of there as soon as possible alright? If you don't, Mommy is going to make me go to prom by myself because no one else is pretty enough to make me want to give up Mommy. So do me a favor and get ready quick." He smirked at me. "I'll even buy you a pony when you get big enough."

"Jasper Hale don't you be bribing that baby." Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Hold up Bells is pregnant? Jasper you're going to be a Dad?" Emmett yelled. "Oh hell, there goes the world."

"Hey." I glared at him. "My baby could have a worse Father thank you very much."

"Lucky for you, you won't have to find out then." Emmett snickered.

"For your information."

"Yep, damn lucky for her I'm not letting her out of my sight isn't it." Jasper cut me off. "Come on Let's get this show on the road."


	4. Chapter 4

NOVEMBER

Two weeks into November and things had gotten pretty rough. Jasper got suspended again for beating the hell out of some looser that decided to run his mouth. I was starting to show and it was getting pretty difficult to hide it. People were talking a mile a minute especially Jessica and Lauren who had seen Jasper and I coming out of the bathroom together during first period. Jasper had been handing me the soda crackers he had started to carry every day.

Carlisle wasn't happy over Jasper continually managing to get himself into shit over me and to be honest, I can't really say I blame him. I wasn't to happy with Jasper either at the moment. We spent so much time together that when he wasn't with me, I was lost as hell. I needed him on a level I never expected. My emotional state didn't help with the talk of the town much. I'd burst into tears for no apparent reason over the dumbest things. I had been craving Apple juice and the cafeteria ran out, so I cried. I wanted Pepperoni Pizza and they were having hamburgers so I cried. Jessica smirked at me, I cried. It was plain ridiculous.

"Hey baby?" Jasper smiled on Friday as I made my way across the parking lot feeling horrid after putting up with the skank twins all day. My feet hurt and I was waddling. I could feel it. Not to mention my lower back was killing me. I hadn't even made four months yet but with the huge bust increase I was not doing good. "What's wrong sweet heart?" He asked as he bent his head and kissed me.

"This kid is killing me." I whined.

"Honey you look like you've been crying all day."

"She has thanks to sluts or us over there." Alice shot a look at Jessica and Lauren. "Bells, you know they're just pissed because no way in hell would Jasper touch their skanky asses." She said loud enough for them to hear. That didn't help it just sent me into tears.

"What the hell Bella?" Jasper asked hugging me.

"Just take me home Jazz please."

"Yeah baby, get in the car." He guided me to the car and I noticed my overnight bag in the back seat as he opened the door. "You're staying with us for the weekend. Charlie has to go out of town for work." He kissed the top of my head as I got in still sniffling.

I was quiet all the way to their house. My emotions were insane and the baby moving didn't help. As soon as we got there I went up to my usual room when I was there and crawled into the bed pulling the covers over my head and had a good cry. Not that I needed it with all the crying I'd been doing. Alice came in and sat next to me on the bed quietly until I regained control. "Bella, talk to me. Jasper is worried sick. What is going on?"

"He doesn't want me." I wailed and the tears came again.

"What?"

"I'm fat and ugly and the baby is moving and he hasn't done anything or even tried to do anything other than kiss me." I wailed.

"Okay, so all of this is because Jasper hasn't tried to sleep with you?" Alice asked laughing.

"It's not funny Alice!" I cried.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Bella, have you talked about this with him?" I shook my head. "Bella, you have to talk to him."

"No. Please, just leave me alone Alice." I sniffled. She looked at me funny but did as I asked and left the room closing the door quietly behind her. I cried myself to sleep.

JASPER'S POV

I missed Bella like hell when she wasn't with me. I knew she was the one. Carlisle and I had talked about it often and in depth. Bella would be the only one I ever wanted. Her mood swings were starting to worry me. One minute she'd be happy and singing and the next she was bawling like someone had just murdered her puppy. Alice had gone in to talk to her after our last bout of tears. She came out the door snickering. What the hell?

"Jasper, have you done anything other than kiss Bella?"

"What? Where the hell did that come from?" I asked not sure what to think or say.

"Let's see, Every teenager's dream. She can't get pregnant, you can have all the sex you want, you haven't even tried. Getting any ideas right about now?" Alice smirked and walked off.

I stood there a minute totally in shock. What the fuck? "Alice, get your annoying ass back here. All this is because I haven't put moves on her after everything she's been through?" I called following her down the hall to her room. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

"Jasper, she feels like she's a whale right now. News flash brother it's not going to get better, it's only going to get worse from here on out. You haven't even tried to get further than the kiss. She thinks you don't want her." Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Right now, she's fragile, not just because of the baby but because of the rape as well. You not showing interest is only feeding her fears." Alice sighed. "To be honest with you, I'm wondering what in the hell you are thinking. I mean come on any teenager would be eating this shit up. Unless of course she was just a cover for you not being into women." She turned to her email.

I stood there in shock. I had thought about sex with Bella many times. In fact it had actually led to a few sessions in the shower getting up close and personal with myself. I mean come on, she was fucking amazing. Beautiful, intelligent, loving, hold the fuck up. "Did you just insinuate I'm gay?" I looked at Alice.

"Hey Jazz, don't shoot the messenger, you're putting off some really strong mixed vibes right now."

"You know what Alice, don't make me kick your fucking ass." I snapped.

"Bring it fluff ball." She goaded me. "I suggest you carry your ass down the hall and get fresh with your girl. Mom and Dad won't be back until really late tonight and honestly right now, she needs you to get fresh with her. Jazz, show her sex isn't like that. Teach her that sex should be loving and gentle. Not some fucked up forced situation."

"This isn't fucking happening." I mumbled running my hand through my hair.

"Oh come on Jazz honestly, you aren't a virgin, you've had your share of romps. Go teach her. She was a virgin when that fucker raped her. All she knows is pain. Show her how it should be." Alice smirked. "Don't make me call Emmett."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me." She picked up her cell. "You'll never hear the end of this shit."

"You know what? For such a little shit, you can be really fucking annoying." I shot at her over my shoulder as I went to my room. I needed to think and honestly I needed to talk to someone. I picked up my phone and called Dad. Dad picked up on the second ring.

"What is it Jasper? Is Bella okay?"

"Umm, Dad I have a problem."

"Is it Bella?" I could hear the worry.

I took a deep breath. "Yes and no. Bella is physically fine but she's crying. Dad, she's upset because I haven't tried to have sex with her." The other end was really quiet. After a few minutes I was wondering if the call had been dropped or he had hung up. "Dad?"

"I'm here. Wow. Umm.. Well, it's normal for women to feel undesirable when they are pregnant. Especially when they first start showing. You have to remember that she was raped Jasper, she's coping with a lot right now. Her hormones are going nuts."

"Yeah, she isn't the only one." I sighed.

"So this is something you've been thinking about?"

"Yeah, you have no idea. I respect her though Dad. She isn't like Lauren, it's not a one time thing. I don't want it to even be a little while thing. Dad I love her." I sighed.

"Jasper, you are both so young. I see how the two of you look at one another but you have to stop and think about this, what if a year from now or two years from now that changes? This could complicate things far more than they already are. Hold on putting you and speaker so Mom can get in on this discussion." Most kids would have freaked over this but not me. We just had this sort of relationship with our parents. They might not be happy about it but Dad always kept his head on straight and Mom never made decisions for us. "Okay son, I'm not saying don't do this. I'm just saying think things through first." Dad sighed.

"I have Dad. I've been thinking about her since the first day I saw her here. I know she is exactly what I want. Now and forever."

"Jasper, honey you have to understand that right now this baby has Bella all out of whack. You have to realize that her hormones are changing. In many pregnant women that also drives their sex drive crazy." Mom added in. "Just be gentle and don't rush her. If she backs off or asks you to stop, make sure you honor that."

"What are our limitations Dad." I asked after a few minutes. "Will this hurt her?"

"I'm going to say you should be fine. The baby is big enough now where it won't hurt it. Just take it slow and if something is uncomfortable for either of you, stop. Look in my night stand there are condoms."

"Dad, I don't think I have to worry about knocking her up." I chuckled. "Thanks Mom, you too Dad. Wish me luck."

"We love you son. Bye." Dad hung up and I closed my phone. This was just a fucked up situation. It was crazy. I sat on my bed for a minute then got up to tidy up my room. If we were going to do this, it was going to be in my room in my bed not some uncomfortable company bed. Once I was done, I went across the hall to find Bella sitting in the bay window looking out over the backyard. I walked over and slid into the window behind her. I kissed the back of her neck tenderly as I wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Jazz." She whispered.

"Shhh." I turned her face to me and kissed her. "Don't you ever apologize to me for being upset. You have nothing to be sorry for sweet heart."

"Actually, I have a lot to apologize for. Pregnant, hormones, whale." She sniffled.

"Number one." I kissed her neck. "Not your fault, you are not a whale, you're sexy, I love you." I kissed her between each statement. "Come with me? I want you to come lay in my room with me, let me hold you." I asked softly. When she nodded I stood and took her to my room locking the door behind us. I definitely didn't want Peter deciding to barge in right in the middle of things. Just the thought of him seeing her in a bikini pissed me off.

We had been laying there for half an hour or so kissing when I decided enough was enough. I was rock hard and she had already told Alice this was the issue with her emotions. I pushed her shirt up cupping her breast. Her breath hitched and she moaned as I gently caressed her. "Jasper." She gasped when I pulled my lips away and sucked on her tight pink nipple through her bra. "Your parents."

Hmm, now that would be an interesting conversation. Oh they already know Bella, I called them and told them I was going to take you to bed and make you scream my name over and over. I smirked. "They're gone baby, they won't be back for many hours. Relax, I have until 1am to show you how amazing and wonderful sex is with the right person." I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Relax baby, I won't hurt you. All you have to do is say stop and it's done." She nodded nervously but pulled my shirt off of me. I unfastened her bra and tossed it licking her precious nipples and sucking gently. She moaned and arched into my lips and I smiled. This was going to be great. And no condom to get in the fucking way. I slowly ran my hand down and into her pants and encountered wetness. Damn this woman was going to kill me. I pulled away from her and slid her pants and panties down over her discarding them with her top and bra. She was gloriously beautiful. I unfastened my pants and dropped them to the floor sliding back up on the bed and kissing her thigh. She blushed and damn I wanted to lick her head to toe. "You smell so wonderful baby. Let me taste." I whispered in her ear nibbling on the shell. She tensed. "I'll stop if you don't like it. Please Bella, let me show you how wonderful this can be." I smiled as she nodded. "I want to show you all the wonderful things you can and should feel during sex." I kissed down her neck to her dripping core. I gently spread her legs and looked up into her eyes as he scent wrapped around me. My mouth was watering. I licked out and ran my tongue up her and she gasped.

I watched her as I slipped my tongue between her folds. It wasn't long before she was whimpering and gasping beneath me. I slid a finger into her and she gasped. I felt her walls clamp down and she came hard. I licked every drop up before crawling back up her body trailing kisses over her stomach. I kissed her letting her taste herself on me. "Delicious." I smirked at her breaking the kiss. "You want to stop yet?" She shook her head and the dazed look left.

"No, I want you Jazz." She whispered. I lined myself up to slide into her. I was definitely not going to balk.

"I aim to please love." I smiled as I pushed slowly and gently into her. She tensed at first but when I stopped she relaxed. I kissed her deeply. "Relax baby, I've got you." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply nodding. I pulled back a bit then slid in slowly until I was fully sheathed in her. "Damn, you're so tight, so perfect." I moaned softly not moving just enjoying the feeling of being in her finally. She moaned softly as I slowly began to make love to her. As her moans grew louder and more heated her hips began to thrash against me.

I picked up the pace the need for both of our release pushing me. She wrapped her legs around me and I growled biting her breast tenderly. She tossed her head back and exploded yelling out "Jasper, I love you." Those words ripped my own orgasm from me and I spilled into her.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Was the only thought coursing through my brain. "Mine." I growled as rational thought began to return. "I love you my Baby." I gasped as my vision cleared and kissed her for everything I was worth. She giggled as I rolled onto my back pulling her up and onto my chest to snuggle. "Fuck, that was awesome."

"Amazing." She yawned. "Can we do it again?"

"Baby, I will make love to you every moment I can get you all to myself." I laughed. "Right now however, you need to sleep and you definitely are going to need to eat. You're going to need your strength."

"Actually, I am starving." She yawned. "Sleep can wait." I moaned but got up to get a rag to clean her up and clean myself up. She was sitting up in the bed when I came back with the rag. I looked at her little baby bump and felt my self getting hard again. I wanted her pregnant with my baby. I wanted to see her swollen and carrying our child. I'd love this baby because it was a part of Bella but I wanted my child in her womb.

She tried to take the rag from me and I shook my head smiling mischievously. "Oh no, I get the honor of doing this." She blushed and gasped at my words. "Lay back baby." I kissed her. I slid my hand between her legs washing her gently and couldn't resist the urge to tease her just a bit with the rag. Actually I should have known better because now I wanted to start all over again. I pulled myself away grudgingly. Food then more sex. I went to my closet and pulled out one of my t-shirts for her before I slipped my jeans on not bothering to button or zip them. She slipped my shirt on and it fell just about to her knees. I picked up her panties and flipped them like they were suppose to be before kneeling and sliding them on her. She giggled as I growled.

"Food woman, right now. I plan on repeating that adventure as often as I can tonight until we both pass out from exhaustion or the Parents interrupt." I laughed as she blushed.

"Jasper your parents are going to wig if they find us in the same room together." She looked at her hands. Oh shit, time to man the fuck up.

"Bella, they already know. I called them." I said sitting down. I thought she was going to pass out. Her head snapped up and she looked at me like I had lost my fucking mind. "I told you, no secrets. It's just the sort of relationship we have with them. Don't worry. They won't freak out."

Once we had eaten we went back to my room and this time we both stripped as soon as the door closed. I made love to her two more times that night before we both passed out spent. I woke the next morning to her naked body tucked tightly against mine and hard as a rock. God bless Morning Wood. Time to play again my little vixen.


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Because the story is already completed and uploaded, I'm going to do it this way. I do read each and every review that is submitted. To each and every one of you thank you so very much. I'm glad you are all enjoying this. I honestly wasn't sure about it at all. At times I was more than a little worried about the reception it would receive.

ROBSBABY is the one that reads them all and kicks me really hard when I need a good kick. This entire story is dedicated to her. If it were not for her, Made of Gold would not have made it to completion and neither would this one. She is an angel. If you haven't read her stories, you should go check them out. She's got several killer ones. My favorites of course are I JUST NEED YOU (amazing amazing Jasper in this one) and Books of Love (kick ass Bella that's been damaged but refuses to roll over.) Definitely go read them.

Siobhan2006 has several amazing stories as well. NEVER KNEW IT COULD BE LIKE THIS, The DEEPEST SORROW IS THE GREATEST HIGH are two of my absolute favorites.

SmexyTexi also has a kick ass story called UNCONVENTIONAL LOVE It's a Bella/Jasper/Peter so if you aren't into that sort of thing, you've been warned but it's a kick ass story.

SneakySnarkySubs has LEARNING TO KNEEL. It is one of my newest additions to my holy hell I love this story list. You should definitely check it out.

Anadabyel has WANTED a dark amazing Jasper/Bella. Warning group sex section in here but so damn wonderful. You really should read it.

Anyway, once again to each and every one that has reviewed and added me to story alert and favorites, Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Bree


	6. Chapter 5

DECEMBER

BELLA'S POV

Since we had slept together the first time Jasper and I were practically inseparable. We spent every minute of the day together unless we had to be in separate classes and when I did have to go home, he didn't take me until the very last minute. I was already showered and dressed for bed when he dropped me off. Charlie had taken to coming to the Cullens nightly for supper at Esme's prodding. Charlie hadn't been happy at first when Carlisle told him we were sexually active but once Carlisle explained it to him it was all good. Charlie had agreed with Carlisle that I needed to know that it was not suppose to be that way and that it was normal for my sex drive to be through the roof during pregnancy. It's not like I could get knocked up again. The morning sickness however had not eased up and that was a concern for Carlisle. At this point my body should have been adjusting to the pregnancy.

My hormones were even more out of whack and I was getting to the point where I couldn't stand me anymore I wasn't sure how the hell Jasper was doing it. We had done all of our shopping together for the approaching Christmas holiday and even though I had balked Jasper wasn't having any part of it. He paid for everything. When I had tried to talk to Esme about my concerns about the money she just chuckled and told me "Get use to it Bella. It's the way the Cullen men are. We are independently wealthy, Carlisle doesn't have to work, he chooses to. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are just like him. You're part of our family now. Stop worrying so much."

I had argued to no avail and finally gave up. Charlie and I would be here for Christmas holiday and even though he still wasn't to thrilled about Jasper and I sharing a bed he kept it to himself. We in turn tried to behave and not have sex when Charlie was around. It was so painfully obvious I was pregnant to anyone who took the time to really look and Lauren and Jessica had taken the chance and pounced. That day was a particularly rough day for both Jasper and I. The school was in total chaos at the news. Jasper however didn't flinch, he stood his ground and blew everyone away when he openly stated I was in fact pregnant and it was in fact his and anyone who fucked with me was going to get a beat down. Male or female. After that the only ones who spoke to me at school were Angela, Alice, and Charlotte. Not that I had been Miss popularity before hand but yeah.

That had been the day Esme chose to decorate the tree. I ended up spending the night because Charlie had to work late and Carlisle didn't want me at home alone and upset. We were just finishing up the tree when Carlisle came in from work. He smiled kissing Alice and I on top of the head before going to find Esme and Jasper to get details of the day at school. Jasper was still angry over the whole thing. He hadn't been around much since we got home and it was killing me that he was going through this. When I had gotten ready for bed after a painfully uncomfortable family dinner, instead of going to Jasper's bed as I normally did, I slipped his t shirt on I normally wore when here, and climbed into the bed in the guest bedroom. I figured I'd give him his space and let him work through all of this. Turns out, it led to a massive fight between he and I.

I had just laid down flipping the bed side lamp off when Jasper came into the room. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, it's late and I'm sleepy." I yawned.

"So take your ass in our room and get in bed." He snapped. "You aren't going to bother me while I finish up my trig."

"Really? I figured you needed your space. I'm fine in here." I turned over trying not to let the tears fall.

"Bella, I'm not going to do this shit with you. Get your ass in our bed. I don't know what the fuck you think you're trying to pull."

"I'm trying to pull? You're the one that has been avoiding me since I got home. I thought you wanted space. Don't fucking yell at me. I'm not a fucking mind reader Jasper." I yelled back at him.

"Why the fuck would you think I'm avoiding you?"

"Oh let's see, because your sister and I decorated a whole fucking tree without you so much as coming in the room. Let's not forget that you haven't even touched me since we left school. Oh or the fact that not once have you spoken to me since lunch today." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as I got out of the bed and smacked the hell out of him with the pillow before storming out of the room and across the hall to his room. I slammed the door behind me totally pissed.

"Did you just fucking hit me with a pillow?" He stormed into the room.

"No, this would be hitting you with a pillow." I picked up his pillow and swung it for all I was worth. "That was me throwing a pillow at you." He stood there looking at me as I turned my back on him, got into the bed, switched the light off, and turned my back to him crying softly.

"Bella."

"Go do your damn Trig Jasper." I snapped. I felt the bed move and then he was laying behind me. He pulled me to him spooning me against his body as he kissed my neck.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it as me being pissed at you. I was just so damn angry at Lauren and Jessica and what they said that I didn't want to take it out on you. I had to distance myself. I'm sorry." He kissed my neck softly. "Please baby, don't cry. It kills me when you cry. I love you."

That didn't stop the tears. I just cried harder. Hearing him say it after I thought I had lost him made me deliriously happy. "I love you too Jasper. I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for sweat heart. I was the one being an ass. For the record, you're sexy when you get pissed. Just don't ever hit me with the pillow again, that kind of hurt." He chuckled. "My vicious sex kitten." He smirked tipping my face to his and kissing the hell out of me. That had been our one and only fight to date and I have to admit the make up sex, fan fucking tastic!

Neither of us got out of bed for school the next day. We just snuggled into the bed and stayed in bed all day. Well, except when Jasper went to get breakfast for both of us and tell Esme we were staying home. She had just laughed and said she already knew we weren't going and handed him plates of food for both of us.

We didn't even get out of bed for lunch or supper. Esme brought our food to us as we snuggled in bed watching movie after movie. Alice came in after school and sat down on the bed and watched movies with us. The next day when we returned to school things were not as bad. Everyone stayed clear because Jasper was ready to kick everyone's ass and they knew it. I was never so happy as when school let out for the holidays two weeks with no bullshit from the idiots at Forks High.

Emmett, Rose, and Edward came in three days before Christmas eve and if I thought it was going to be a picnic boy was I mistaken. Emmett had to give me 10 kinds of hell about being pregnant. I laughed at him most times but sometimes his teasing got the better of me sending me into fits of tears. Those times ended in a fight between Jasper and Emmett. Usually resulting in Esme ripping both of them apart before sending them packing to their rooms. I'd apologize to Emmett for being a big baby and Jasper would glare at me while Emmett insisted the whole mess was his fault. It was insane.

On Christmas eve as Alice, Rose, and I finished wrapping presents while Esme was cooking, the guys left. I didn't think anything of it until a little while later when Jasper came in with a smirk on his face. Something about that smirk made me nervous. He and Alice exchanged a knowing look and he nodded at her causing her to giggle as he went up the stairs. "Be right back ladies." She hopped up and ran up the stairs. At this point I was getting really uncomfortable. When Alice screamed down for Rose to come quick and Emmett came down the stairs smiling like a cat who ate the canary I was really thinking they were plotting against me. When Rose ran down the stairs and sent Esme up I relaxed a little until she came down with tears in her eyes. She tried to hide it and quickly went back to the kitchen as Jasper came down and kissed me on top of the head sitting down behind me.

"Everything okay?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"Everything is amazing baby, why do you ask?" He shot a warning glance at Emmett.

"Hmm, your Mother just came down from our room in tears. What would give me the idea something is off?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Holidays Bells, Mom always gets all emotional." Rose answered quickly. "It's because she misses her parents so much." Everyone agreed quickly so I let it go.

We had a wonderful supper and sat around watching all sorts of Christmas movies. I yawned sleepily snuggling into Jasper's chest as Winter Wonderland began. He kissed the top of my head lovingly and nudged me up. I sat up and he lifted me into his arms carrying me upstairs to our bed calling good night to everyone before he closed the door behind us. He put me into bed and undressed smiling at me. I yawned again as he climbed into the bed next to me and I immediately snuggled back into him. We cuddled like this every night. Just before we'd drift to sleep he'd turn his back to me and I'd snuggle into his back as he faced the door. Esme hadn't been happy when he insisted we move the bed against the back wall. He said he didn't want anyone being able to get to me without going over him and she had relented. He was so protective.

The next morning Jasper woke me with breakfast in bed and tender kisses. I giggled as he fed me fruit and the most amazing bacon and eggs I had ever eaten. Once I was done eating, he let me out of bed to shower and dress quickly. Alice and the others had begun to stir and they were restless. Once everyone had eaten we all headed to the living room for presents. It was amazing to have everyone sitting around talking and so happy. I sat on the couch between Jasper and Charlie until Jasper got up and Alice took his seat. I noticed Carlisle grabbing the video camera but I was preoccupied by the man approaching me that looked like he was ready to pass out. I saw Dad smile and nod at him out of the corner of my eye as Jasper knelt in front of me. Tears began to fall as he pulled the box out of his pocket. "Bella, you are the only woman I ever want in my arms again. I know this isn't going to be easy, we are both so young but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I will fight for you every day of forever. Bella, will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak. Tears had taken over everything. I nodded my head and threw myself into his arms laughing and kissing his face. He lost his balance and we ended up on the floor kissing and laughing. "Put the damn ring on her already." Alice and Rose yelled together.

I looked at it as he slid it onto my finger and my jaw dropped open. "Holy shit! Jasper are you crazy? This must have cost as much as a third world country." I gasped.

"Baby, it wasn't that expensive and even if it was, you're worth every dime." He smiled kissing my nose.

"Okay, okay, we have one more gift for the two of you." Carlisle interrupted. "Come on, this is from all of us, Charlie included." He led us to the front door and opened it. I gasped and again tears slipped. "We wanted the two of you to have a nice safe family vehicle. Your Mustang is good Bella but you have to admit that for a baby it's not quiet safe. Jasper's bike definitely isn't something we want our grand baby on. Merry Christmas you two. Consider it a Christmas slash engagement present for you both."

"Thanks Dad." Jasper smiled at him and led me down to the SUV sitting in front of the house. It was gorgeous and totally loaded with every and any luxury imaginable. The car seat had already been installed into the back seat. I was sort of shocked by the fact there were two, one was an infant seat and on the other side with room between them for me, a stage two car seat.

"We wanted to make sure you had both Bella." Esme smiled at me as I looked around the SUV. "Why don't the two of you take it for a ride?" Jasper pulled me out of the back seat and opened the passengers door for me helping me into the unfamiliar vehicle. I wasn't use to the step up. "It has a step board son that drops down." Esme called to him. Carlisle came over and flipped a switch showing Jasper how it worked.

"We figured this would be the best thing for Bella once she gets to where she can't drive anymore and it will definitely make it easier bringing her home after the baby arrives." Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder. "Have fun you two and be careful."

I strapped in as Jasper shut the door and went around to get in. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me before strapping himself in and starting the truck to back out. I reached over the console and took his hand as we drove out of the drive. He lifted my hand and kissed my ring. "You want to drive baby?"

"Oh no, I'm quiet comfortable right where I'm at." I snickered. "Besides, you just look so hot sitting behind the wheel."

We drove around for a while and then headed back to the house to eat. We were at the last light in town when none other than the skank twins showed their faces. Jessica gawked openly as Jasper and I saw them. I turned my head away. "Blow it off Bella."

"Easy for you to say, they probably didn't even see you in the driver's seat. You want to guess the bull shit and drama about to start up?"

"Baby, don't worry about it, they are jealous." He leaned over and kissed me. "Relax. Don't let them upset you so badly."

"You're right. I shouldn't let them get to me. It just annoys the hell out of me, I know what kind of whores they are and yet I'm the one branded. I've been with you and.. Anyway, I'm not a slut Jasper."

"Baby, I know that. Anyone who is worth shit knows that." He chuckled. "Just relax love and enjoy our time away."

"You're absolutely right. No school or tramp thoughts. Just the two of us in love together for the holidays with out families." I lifted his hand and kissed it as we pulled away and headed back home.

The entire day was fantastic. We talked, laughed, cut up, and had an amazing holiday with all those we love around us. By 8 I was dozing off in Jasper's lap again. He pulled me up and got me upstairs to shower and change for bed. I kissed Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme good night and headed up stairs. Jasper right behind me. I wanted to just crawl in bed and pass out. I felt exhausted. Jasper chuckled as he watched me flop onto the bed top less and rub my belly. I was starting to get little stretch marks here and there. They weren't bad but bad enough. He started my bathwater then came back into the room laying down and kissing my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair as he pressed his lips all over me.

"I love you." I whispered softly to him.

"I love you too baby." Come on, let's get you in the bath and ready for bed my sleepy fiance." I slid from the bed and followed him as he pulled my hand. I was happy. To happy. Something had to be coming. When ever I was happy my life just had to go to shit.

The following week Esme decided it was time to set up the baby's nursery. I wasn't entirely sure about it, but Jasper wasn't giving in. We went shopping with Esme and the amount of money she spent blew my mind. I was a wreck by the time we got home. I was upset and didn't know what the hell to do about it. I told Jasper what had happened and he went down to talk to Esme certain that he could fix the whole mess. Esme however wasn't budging, she wasn't willing to let me take anything at all back. If I had known she was going to buy every thing I said I liked or was pretty, I'd have kept my mouth shut. Jasper just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and kissed me. Not that I was complaining about the kiss but really them spending this much money on a baby that wasn't even their grand baby was ludicrous. I finally gave up realizing I wasn't going to win. I wasn't happy about it but I was smart enough to pick and choose my battles. I was saving my energy for the hell I could feel coming.

New years eve rolled around and Esme was preparing for the annual New Years party that they did every year. I had stayed out of the way as Rose, Alice, and Esme ran around like crazy. Jasper was with Emmett and Edward setting up tables and such outside while Dad and Carlisle were out picking up fireworks. Just about everyone in town would be invading us soon. I was laying in our room taking a nap when Jasper came to find me. He kissed my neck tenderly pulling me from my sleep. Happily I opened my eyes and looked deep into the eyes of the man I absolutely loved. "Our guests are starting to arrive baby. Mom wants you to get up and get dressed. She wants everyone to see you with her and Daddy so that they know they are very much aware of everything going on."

"Jasper, can't I just sleep." I sighed.

"No baby. Come on, come shower with me." He kissed me deeply and I again slid from the bed and followed him into our bathroom.

Several hours later with the party in full swing, a feeling of dread was building in me as Lauren and Jessica stood off to the side glaring at me. I was sitting with Esme at the moment. I was cold so Jasper had gone to get my coat from our room. He had just come back out and pulled me up putting it on me and sitting down with me in his lap when all hell broke loose. Some red headed chick came out of the house carrying a baby and sauntered right over to Jasper. The baby couldn't be more than three months old. He looked up at her and I felt him tense up.

"Hi Jasper, nice to see you waited for me like you promised. Meet your son." I gasped and the world went black.

**A/N: No one kill me Please. I promise, it's all good. No murdering the writer. LMAO


	7. Chapter 6

JANUARY

JASPER'S POV

My jaw hit the floor and Bella passed out. Our family was in total chaos around me as I lifted Bella and carried her from the cluster fuck in Victoria's wake. Wait for her my ass, I kicked that bitch to the curb over a year ago. Okay so we had hooked up a time or two since but no fucking way was that my kid. I had always used a condom. I took Bella to our room shutting the door and putting her on the bed. I had to think. I couldn't loose Bella over this shit.

Alice knocked on the door and came in. "Jazz, you better go down, Dad wants you. He's pissed. I'll stay with Bella."

"If she wakes up." My voice cracked.

"I'll stay with her. Don't worry, go deal with Victobitch." She hugged me.

"Alice I can't loose her. I can't loose Bella, I won't survive." I whispered.

"Jazz, Bella would never turn her back on you because of this. She's carrying someone else's child Jazz. Put your faith in her. She can't loose you anymore than you can loose her. Relax and go get this shit storm sorted out." Alice turned me and shoved me out the door. I knew she was right but fear dominated my thoughts right now.

Dad was standing in the kitchen glaring at Victoria as Momma held the baby. "All the same Victoria, I want to do my own DNA test. I want total verification that this is in fact my son's baby."

"Great, what the fuck am I suppose to do with him until then? Look, I didn't ask for your son to fucking knock me up. He either comes back with me to help me take care of this fucking baby or you fucking keep him." She yelled at Dad.

"Wait, you fucking brought him here to dump him." Rose hissed. "You fucking bitch."

"Actually I came back to tell Jasper it was time to stop slumming but apparently he had proposed to that piece of trash in his bed up there." She smirked at Rose and I snapped.

"You fucking bitch! You need to get the fuck out of our house. I can't fucking believe you." I yelled at her. I had never wanted to slap any female so much in my life. My southern upbringing wouldn't allow it but damn how bad I wanted to was maddening.

"You say that but you know what Jasper you always come crawling back as soon as your bitches don't give you the head you want." I stepped towards her just as Rose's hand connected with her jaw.

"Get the fuck out of our house right now." Rose hissed. "Don't even think about it, leave the fucking diaper bag and the kid and get out. Like we're going to let you leave with my brother's baby." Rose yelled at her. "Get the fuck out."

"Fine, but you're keeping the little bastard. Don't come looking for me to take him back." Victoria stormed out of the house.

"Jasper, the DNA report she has says the baby is yours." Dad sighed after a few minutes. "She has papers here where she signed him over too."

"Fuck!" I yelled and the baby started crying. "I swear Dad I always used a condom."

"Condoms aren't always effective Jasper, you know that." Mom said softly. "We'll figure all this out later. Right now we have a backyard full of people, a baby that needs to be changed and fed obviously, and your fiance is upstairs and needs to be seen to. It's almost midnight." I nodded.

"I'll take him Mom." I sighed.

"I've got him, go see about Bella. Rose fix his bottle. I'm going to take him into the nursery. Are their diapers in his bag Rose?"

"Yes Ma'am but only four. Someone is going to have to go to the store before we go to bed. Only one can of milk too. Mom he doesn't even have clothes in here." Rose Gasped. I was pissed.

I went upstairs as Mom went into the nursery with the baby. Bella was awake and crying in Alice's arms. I went over and quickly took her from Alice. I kissed her temple as I held her rocking her. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered and I wanted to put my fist through a wall.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want you to leave me." I choked out. I held her as we both tried to deal with all that had happened. It wasn't going to be easy and I was scared as fuck right now. I had gone from just me and Bella to me, Bella, baby, and baby on the way. It was enough to drive anyone over the edge.

"Bella, Jasper, it's almost midnight. Mom wants the two of you to come downstairs. She wants everyone together when the new year comes." Alice said quietly from the wall by the door. I looked up to see that she had been standing there crying. Edward was not holding her. "Come on Bubba, let's be a family for another year." She whispered and I nodded.

I held Bella tightly to me as the midnight hour and the new year approached. Mom carried the baby over to us and handed him to me. I took him holding him carefully in one arm not letting Bella go. She rested her head on my chest and looked at the baby with her arms wrapped around my waist holding on for dear life. I kissed the top of her head and lay my head on hers praying God would let me keep her. I wouldn't survive without her. Her eyes never left the baby as people around us began to count down the new year. As they got to one she looked up into my eyes and I kissed her deeply praying she felt every ounce of love I had for her.

Mom took the baby and carried him to the nursery. I wrapped Bella in my arms. She had yet to touch him. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind as I sat down pulling her into my lap cradling her. Lauren and Jessica were glaring daggers at us and I wanted to slap the shit out of both of the. I don't know how long we sat there as people began to say goodbye and leave. Bella finally stirred and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She smiled meekly at me and I nodded to her. I held her hand until she was to far away for me to keep hold of her.

BELLA'S POV

I had watched the baby in Jasper's arm as the new year came in. I was still scared he'd leave me even though the voice in the back of my head screamed at me how stupid I was. I didn't know what to think or do. As the countdown drew to a close I looked up and his lips claimed mine and I poured every ounce of love into that kiss. I sat in his arms just enjoying the love I felt pouring from him. I finally had to get up and go to the bathroom. My bladder was killing me. I walked into the house to see some papers laying on the counter. I glanced at them and realized it was a birth certificate and a paternity test. I looked at the Birth-certificate curious. Jasper Dean Hale. I gasped softly and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. I went quickly to the bathroom not looking at the nursery knowing that is where he lay.

I was headed back out when I heard him start to whimper. He was awake and in a strange place and scared. The mother in me kicked in. Even if it wasn't my child, it was Jasper's. I went in and picked him up talking to him softly. "It's okay love. Shhh, it's alright." He stopped crying and cooed at me and my heart exploded with love as his little hand reached for my face. I smiled holding him carefully and checking his diaper. "Well, I guess I'd be a little upset too if I had a wet diaper. Let's get you changed angel." I carried him over to the changing table completely unaware that Jasper had slipped in the door as well as Esme and Carlisle. I dug through his diaper bag and found a diaper. "Hmm, might have to run to the store little man." I laid him onto the changing table and unbuttoned his outfit as he kicked and cooed. Once I had him changed I picked him up and carried him to the rocker. It wasn't until I sat down I realized I wasn't alone. The three of them stood watching me all smiling and Esme with tears in her eyes. "He was fussing." I smiled at them.

Jasper walked over and knelt down next to us looking at him. He turned his head and kissed me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Your son needs diapers. He only has two in the bag."

"It's probably time for him to eat again too." Carlisle spoke quietly. "I'll get his bottle."

"Bella." Jasper sighed.

"He's yours Jasper, look at him. He is so much like you even now." I sighed and looked into his eyes. "I know you don't want to believe it. Just look at him baby." He looked down at him as I held him. "Jasper looks just like you love."

"His name is Jasper?" He looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Yes, Jasper Dean Hale. Meet your Father Jasper." I looked down at him as he cooed. Carlisle brought us the bottle and left with Esme. "You want to feed him Daddy?"

"No baby, you go ahead." He kissed me. "I think I'll go see if Em, Edward, or Peter want to ride to get diapers."

"Be careful." I smiled.

"I will honey. Get him in bed and get yourself ready for bed. I'll see you when I get back." He bent down and kissed me again before he turned and left the room leaving Jasper and I alone.

"You're going to love him. He's such an amazing man little one. He's going to be such an amazing Daddy for you. Even if I'm not always here to see it. I can already see his love for you growing every time he looks at you." I whispered to the little bundle in my arms. I snuggled him close to me until it was time to burp him. Esme came in to check on us. She stood watching as I finished feeding him and he drifted into sleep. I carried him to his bed checking his diaper again then tucking him into his bed.

"Bella, I heard what you said honey. Why would you not be here for him anymore?"

"His Mother will want him back Esme, she has to. How could a mother not want their child? Jasper has a son and he's going to do what he has to to keep him. I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Bella, Victoria signed him over to Jasper. She isn't coming back for him. Carlisle will do a test in the morning. If he is in fact Jasper's there is no way in hell we would ever let that little bitch have him back. We'll keep her so tied up in court he'll be 18 before she even gets visitation." Esme smiled as we walked up the stairs.

"Shit, I forgot the monitor." I sighed.

"I'll get it honey, go on and get your shower. I'll put it on the night stand by the bed." I smiled at her and she kissed my forehead hugging me. "Night Bella."

"Night Esme, Thank you."

"You're welcome honey." With that she left me to shower and change for bed.

I was in the bed when I heard him start to fuss. I had heard Jasper come home a few minutes ago but was getting up to go see about the baby anyway. I stopped when I heard him talking to the baby. "What's the matter little man? Daddy's got you. I know you don't like being down here alone do you? That's okay, let's get you changed and we'll take you upstairs to see Mommy, how's that."

Tears fell as I listened to him talking and cooing to the baby. I was laying in the bed as he left the room and I switched the monitor off knowing we wouldn't need it anymore tonight. He came in a few minutes later with the baby. "Hey." I smiled at him trying to hide the fact that I had been crying.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Nothing." I smiled as he handed me the baby. "I heard what you said to him downstairs." I looked up at him and he leaned over and kissed me. "Go shower. I'll feed him and get him back to sleep."

"Okay. Tomorrow, we move the bed up here. I don't think having them down stairs without us is a good idea." I nodded.

"Good idea honey." I smiled at him as he headed off to the shower and I snuggled with baby Jasper. I had just finished feeding him and gotten him to sleep when Jasper came out. I loved the way he walked with so much confidence. I still couldn't figure out why in the hell he would possibly want me though.

He slid into bed and we put the baby between us. He held us both as we looked down at the sleeping angel between us. When my eyes started to flutter closed he kissed my forehead and turned over just as he did every night. He flipped off the bedside light and I put my hand on his back unable to get closer because of the baby. "We are definitely moving that bed first thing in the morning. I don't like you being so far away from me. He smirked at me in the dim light. "Night baby."

"Night." I whispered. I kissed our little angel laying soundly between us and gave myself up to sleep.

With that I had officially and permanently been moved to the Cullen house. I woke the next morning Jasper to trying to shush the baby as he fussed and cried. He was changing his diaper and I giggled at the face he made. "Damn what the hell did you Momma feed you after I left last night."

"Jasper watch your mouth." Esme chuckled as she came in with a baby bottle. I sat up and took the baby from Jasper changing him quickly. Once I was done I handed him to Jasper and went into the bathroom to toss the diaper. I washed my hands and went back into the room crawling back into bed. I was still tired. "You don't look to good Bella, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, just tired is all. I didn't sleep enough." I smiled at her as I watched Jasper sitting in the bay window feeding baby Jasper. I curled up and sighed.

"Bella, why don't you go back to sleep honey. Rose, Alice, and I can see to the baby. You need to rest, you have to get plenty of sleep so the baby doesn't tear down your body."

"Baby, get some more sleep. We're going to move the baby's crib up and I think we are even going to move the bassinet. I don't want either of them down there without us."

"No, actually your Dad is on his way to get another crib and bassinet. That way one will be up here and one on the bottom floor so we can take the kids down and let Bella rest in peace. Get some sleep honey." Esme kissed my forehead and left closing the door quietly. I lay on the bed watching as Jasper fed the baby. I smiled at the tender loving touch he had with him. He truly was an amazing man.

I woke a while later as I heard swearing coming from the hall way. I got up to investigate and found Emmett, Jasper, Dad, Carlisle, Edward, and Peter putting the bed together outside our door. I shook my head at them as I stepped over pieces, kissed Jasper and headed downstairs. They moved the mess from the hallway into the room and finally almost three hours later had it put together. It was comical to say the least. I had just finished feeding Baby Jasper and was looking for clean clothes for him. "Esme, have you seen any clothes for Jasper anywhere?"

"I knew I forgot something while we were in town. He doesn't have anymore sweet heart. I'll get my purse and go fix that."

"Actually Mom, if you don't mind, I think I'd like for Bella and I to go handle that. She's been cooped up all week and it would give us a chance to get out and get some fresh air. Not to mention we need to get use to handling these things." Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If that's what you want dear. Are the two of you taking the baby or leaving him?"

"Taking him." We both said together causing a round of smiles from everyone in the room. "I'll go get changed." I handed him to Jasper and ran up to quickly change. An hour later, diaper bag packed and in the car we were off. We spent the rest of the day shopping for baby clothes and just wondering around town together. People were talking and we saw a few that we went to school with. I figured it would bother me more but it didn't not in the least. Jessica and Lauren had approached us with there bull shit in the mall. It didn't take either of them long to spot my engagement ring that Jasper so slyly kissed drawing their attention to it. I waited for their heads to spin completely around and laughed as they spun around and stormed off in the other direction. I guess there hadn't been enough light at the Cullen's party last night. It hadn't left my finger since Jasper proposed.

I was more than ready to sleep that night. As soon as we had bathed Baby Jasper and put him to sleep I curled up waiting for my bath water to finish running and I was out like a light. I guess Jasper shut my bath water off and changed me because the next morning when I woke, I was in one of his t shirts curled into his back as usual.


	8. Chapter 7

JANUARY

BELLA'S POV

The last week of our break kind of passed with an blur as we adjusted to life as a mini family. Sometimes it was frazzling but all in all it wasn't so bad. The day before we returned to school we got confirmation from Carlisle that Jasper was in deed Jasper's son. That established now we had to come up with a way to distinguish between the two. Jasper officially became Jazz to the family and Baby Jasper ended up Jay. It was the easiest way for us to know who was being discussed in a conversation.

Emmett had been the one to push the separation when he jokingly tried to diaper Jazz when Esme told him to change Jasper. We had all been laughing hysterically when Esme and Carlisle walked in. Emmett was always good to light the atmosphere and lift the haze that was settling. I was truly going to miss him the most out of the three that had returned to school. They had only been gone three days and Rose had called at least a dozen times to check on the baby. I had teased her about it and she just laughed and told me it was hard to leave him behind. She was ready for kids but Carlisle and Esme would kill her if she got pregnant before she finished college. That led to a bitch session about double standards.

The first day back at school was difficult. I wasn't use to this feeling of separation. Compounded by the fact that the last few days my morning sickness had taken a turn for the worse and I was down right miserable. Not to mention my anxiety was compounded by Jay's first day at day care. I didn't like it and I sure as hell didn't hide that little fact. I had argued with Jasper late into the night about me leaving school. He was pissed at that idea. I could always go back later and finish. He wasn't budging. No way in hell was he going to let me give up my education because some bitch got knocked up.

We loaded Jay into the car and took him to daycare on our way to school. I had cried all the way from the daycare to the school. I hated leaving him with perfect strangers. Jazz held my hand running circles over the back of it with his thumb as we drove. When we pulled up into the parking lot, Jessica and Lauren's jaws hit the ground when Jazz walked around and opened my door. I slid from the truck and smirked. I knew where there attack had been headed. They had seen me in the unfamiliar SUV they just didn't realize I had been with Jazz. A part of me was happy at their annoyance that they no longer had ammo to try to separate us.

Jasper hugged me kissing me tenderly before pulling both our bags from the back and carrying them in, one arm still wrapped around me securely. People stopped and looked as we met up with our normal group. Peter, Charlotte, Angela, and of course Alice who had opted to drive today. Charlotte immediately took my arm as we walked through the school with Peter behind me. This was a standard thing for us sense someone had hit me from behind and bruised me. Jasper didn't want anyone near me. Alice and Angela walked just slightly in front of us both planted where no one could get to me from in front either.

We managed to make it to lunch before shit really got bad. Jasper and Peter ended up in a fight with Mike and his bitch team and once again faced suspension. I was pissed so when Lauren decided to get pissy well, I got pissy right back. Needless to say, I was in a shit load of trouble. Jasper was pissed because I got in a fight and was pregnant, the school was pissed because I punched Lauren, Lauren's parents were pissed because I broke her pretty new nose, Carlisle was pissed because I could have gotten hurt, and Charlie was livid because I got suspended. The cincher however came when the school informed Charlie and Carlisle that my presence was disruptive to the school. Jasper had flown off the handle when the Head Principle suggested strongly that they withdraw me and have me home school so that life at Forks high could calm down. He assured them that I would still retain my credits however my pregnancy was now to prominent to conceal and parents were upset that I was still at school. I was setting a bad standard for all high school kids.

Carlisle had sent me home while he and Charlie dealt with the bullshit at the school stating that the stress was not good for me or the baby. I had gone when Jasper carried me to the car and put me in. He was pissed but he didn't want me stressed out any more than I already was. We picked up Jay and he drove me home before returning to school. An hour later he, Charlie, and Carlisle came in and the fight was on. Jasper and Carlisle were arguing, Esme was crying, Charlie was glaring at both Jasper and I, the baby was crying and I was at my breaking point. I felt funny, I didn't feel pain, just something was off. I had bent down and set Jay on the floor. I didn't want him to get hurt if something went bad. I had just stood up when a wave of dizziness hit me. I heard Esme scream and the world went black.

Four days later I woke in the hospital. A frazzled Jazz sleeping on the couch against the wall. Monitors were beeping all around me. I moaned softly as the arm cuff inflated taking my blood pressure again. Jazz was up and at my side instantly. "Baby, look at me." His voice cracked. "Bella."

"Why am I at the hospital Jazz?" I asked as he dropped the rail and sat on the bed brushing my hair from my face. "What happened. Where is Jay. Is my baby okay?"

"Shh, you're alright. You passed out. Dad said your blood pressure was to high, to much stress on you. You have to calm down baby. Jay is with Mom at home, he's fine. So is the baby. Relax for me honey." I watched as he flipped open his cell. "Dad, Bella's awake." He nodded and closed his phone. "Dad's on his way. He'll be down in just a minute." He kissed my forehead and I moved to kiss his lips. I felt him relax next to me as the door opened.

"Isabella, I'm very upset with you, you should have told me you were having dizzy spells young lady. How do you feel?"

"Like I could sleep for the next 5 months." I smiled softly. "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want everyone to fuss."

His face softened and so did his tone. "How long have the dizzy spells been going on Bella?"

"What dizzy spells?" Jasper looked from me to Carlisle.

"A month, maybe two. I just figured it was part of the pregnancy thing." I sighed. "It started getting bad just before Christmas."

"Wow, okay, you have high blood pressure honey which simply means that you need to be less stressed. For this reason and this reason alone your Dad and I have agreed you should be removed from Forks High and home schooled. Now that being out of the way, you also show signs of gestational diabetes. We're going to continue to monitor you at home and see what is going on. I want to run a few tests while you are still here then Jasper can take you home." I nodded. "I'm glad you're awake because in about 15 minutes, they will be coming to do an ultrasound. If you want to know the sex, they'll tell you but if you don't want to know, I suggest you tell her as soon as she comes to hook you up." He smiled as I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Until then just sit back and relax and enjoy Jasper waiting on you hand and foot. As soon as you think you can get up on your own and go to the bathroom, I've ordered the Catheter removed. It was only there because you were unconscious."

"I'll call the nurse when she's ready to get up." Jasper said softly taking in all the information.

"I'd like it to remain until after the ultrasound if it's not to terribly uncomfortable Bella." He patted my leg and left the room.

"Baby why didn't you tell me. Bella, you have to talk to me, I can't take care of you if you don't tell me this shit." Jasper looked deep into my eyes.

"Jazz, I honestly just thought it was normal. I know I should have asked Carlisle but it honestly never occurred to me." I sighed as someone again knocked. Esme carried Jay in and the lady for the ultrasound came in behind her.

"Bella, if it makes you uncomfortable for us to be here, we can step out. I can go get coffee with Carlisle. I wanted to see the pictures of the baby however." Esme come over kissing my cheek.

"No, it's fine. You've already seen my belly Mom." She beamed at me with tears in her eyes. I knew what it was, this was the first time I had called her Mom ever."

"You're in big trouble young lady, you should have told us you were not feeling right Bella. You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry Mom. It won't happen again I swear." I sighed as the lady began moving around my monitor straps before putting the ice cold jell on my stomach. I waited as the machine began to click and whirl and she pressed buttons.

Esme and Jasper stood behind her watching the screen as she measured and moved about a while before she turned the screen so I could see. "Here you go Momma, looks like you and Daddy are having a baby girl." I looked up at Jazz with tears in my eyes. He smiled coming over to kiss my forehead. "I'm going to give you these pictures and then take these films down to Dr Cullen so he can look at them. He'll be up to talk to you shortly Mrs Hale." I looked at her strange. As Jasper's hand tightened on mine.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as she handed us the pictures and headed out of the room. Jasper sat down with me holding me as we looked at the pictures until Jay started fussing.

"I think he wants his Mommy Bella." Esme handed him to me and he immediately settled down.

"Look Buddy, this is your baby sister." Jasper kissed the top of his head. "You're going to be a damn good big brother aren't you little man."

"Jasper, I doubt he even cares he's only four months old." I laughed but I'll be damn he looked as if her were staring at the pic as his little hand touched it almost as if caressing the image. I don't know how long we sat there before Dad came bustling into the room with a nurse and two techs. Panic started to set in as I noticed the look on his face. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella, we just need to do some more tests. I want to see what we find before I go into details. Just relax okay, the baby is perfectly healthy." Dad sat on the bed as again the ultrasound tech began taking pictures. She turned the screen so we could see as Carlisle held my hand in his. He looked up at her shocked and nodded. She disconnected the machine and left the room just as another tech came and collected urine. Moments later leaving the room. "I have to go check some results Bella and I'll be right back. We'll talk then." He kissed my forehead and was gone. I fiddled with the blanket nervously. I couldn't understand if the baby was healthy why he was so freaked out. I was starting to panic.

Carlisle came back in a few minutes later and sat down. "Bella, when did the attack happen?"

"July 15. Why?" I watched him as he nodded. He made notes and pulled a disk from his pocket and spun some dials.

"Bella, you should be 26 weeks. According to the measurements of the baby, you are only 17 weeks."

"What does that mean? I don't understand." I shook my head. If I didn't get pregnant in Arizona, but then that was impossible. I had taken four tests. I was pregnant, they were all positive. "Is the baby not growing correctly?"

"No. Bella, it means you were not pregnant." Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know how or why but your test I did was a false positive."

"If I wasn't pregnant, then." I gasped my eyes widening. "Dad, I've only been with him and Jasper." Carlisle nodded as Jasper sat down on the couch heavily. "That would mean. Oh God, Jasper I'm so sorry." I burst into tears. He was up and on the bed with me holding me instantly.

"Shhh, no, what are you sorry for? Bella, it's our baby. Ours. Not that bastard who forced himself on you. No, stop." He held my face between his hands and made me look at him. "Do you know how many times I wished that it was my baby growing inside you and not that son of a bitch's? Do you have any idea how many nights I stayed awake thinking about how I was going to take the pain from your eyes every time you looked at that baby? Bella, it's our baby. Ours! Yours and Mine Bella. You will never have to look into our baby's eyes and remember that attack." He was kissing all over my face as he spoke finally claiming my lips and kissing me for everything he had. Once I calmed down I looked over at Carlisle and Esme and gasped. They were both hugging one another holding Jay crying.

"Oh God! Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry." I started and Esme cut me off.

"Bella, don't you ever apologize to us again. Not for this. This is no one's fault. We all have our share of blame in this but we all acted as we thought was best." Esme fussed.

"Bella, you forget, I'm a doctor honey and even I didn't realize it was a false positive. Esme and I talked with Jasper before the two of you had sex. We knew what he was planning. We agreed with his thinking. Granted had I known you were not pregnant I would have insisted he wait and allow you to be put on birth control and insisted that a condom be used but, things can't be changed now. Now we have to move forward." Carlisle smiled. "I'm sorry this happened but I'm not sorry you are carrying my son's child and our grand baby instead of that bastard's kid."

They left a little later leaving Jasper and I alone to wait for my release papers. He sat in the bed holding me as we both thought about everything that had happened in the past few hours. I was pregnant that was 100% positive now. We had seen our little girl on the screen. We had pictures of our little girl. My fears had been lifted, I wouldn't resent this child because this child was made with the man I love. The man I would spend the rest of my life with. The man that in all ways held my life and heart in his hands. I snuggled closer to him thanking whatever God was up there and had granted my wishes. I had prayed endlessly for things to be different and now they were, all my prayers hand been answered.


	9. Chapter 8

FEBRUARY

JASPER'S POV

We left the hospital only a few hours after finding out that our baby was our baby. I was not even thinking straight. I was in a state of eternal bliss. I carried the Bella's stuff in and then went back out to get her. She was already out of the truck and I frowned at her. "You know better than that Darlin'."

"Uh huh, you sort of had your hands full love. Besides, I really have to pee." She chuckled. "You know I've decided the down fall to this is being pregnant for another month or so more than I thought I was going to be. I think you owe me a foot rub mister." She teased.

"Baby, I'll give you a full body rub everyday for the next 6 months. Head to toe." I smiled kissing her. "Hell, for that matter, I'll give you a daily rub down every day for the rest of both of our lives as long as you keep having my babies and not someone else's."

"I don't know, I noticed Emmett, eying me while they were home. I think he might want to hook up." She teased me and I growled at her playfully. "Jasper you know that no man will ever touch me again but you." She kissed me deeply.

"I love it when you get all lovey like that." I chuckled. "I hope not, Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Good thing you won't have to find out then right Hale?" She smirked. "As much as I love you and love kissing you, if you don't want me to pee on your shoe, I really have to go to the bathroom."

I ran up the steps into the house to pee as he laughed at me from behind. I had just come out of the bathroom when Esme came out of the kitchen. "Sweet heart, your mother called to talk to you. Charlie told her everything. She wants you to call when you are feeling up to it. Welcome home Bella."

"Thanks Mom. I'll call her later. Right now I don't think I could deal with her. Where is Jay?"

"He's taking a nap sweet heart. If I had known you were going to be home this soon, I would have kept him up for you."

"No, it's okay." I smiled at her as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "I'd much rather him have his nap. He get cranky if he doesn't. In fact, I think I'll go and lay down too. I could use a nap." I smiled.

"I'll come with you." Jasper kissed the back of my neck. "Thinking Mom is going to choke the life out of me if you lave me alone with her."

"What is done is done. We can't change it, I'm just sorry you are both going to be saddled with two kids through all of this."

"We'll be fine Mom. We love each other. We'll make it."

Before I realized it, two more weeks had passed. I had quickly fallen into the routine of seeing to Jay and my studies. It was tiring and I loved every second of it. I rarely had time to think about anything other than Jay. My focus was not on my studies because Jay dominated my time. Jasper fell into a routine as well and was currently struggling with trying to work in time for him to take the baby to allow for me to focus more on my studies. I had told him repeatedly that it wasn't a big deal to me but he wasn't hearing it. My grades had dropped from As and Bs to Cs. He was worse about it than Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme had been.

The house phone rang and I ignored it as I rocked Jay and listened to the audio file for the current book I was suppose to be reading. I couldn't read without falling asleep so the only option I had was to listen to it through out the day while I fed and cared for the baby. It also kept me relaxed so I didn't stress over stupid things. "Bella, your Mom is on the phone." Alice came in handing me the cordless. Shit, I had totally forgotten about calling her back.

"Hey Mom." I looked at Alice with wide eyes and she smiled. "How are things going?"

"Bella, thank God. I was ready to hop a plane and come down there. Are you alright? Bella, why didn't you tell me. Can you imagine how hard it was to hear that from Charlie and know you didn't trust me enough to talk to me about this? A baby Bella. How in the hell are you going to make it with a baby. You should have aborted it."

"Mom!" I yelled. "I would never kill my baby."

"Bella, it's from a rape. How are you going to be able to look at that baby and not remember what happened to you?" Oh shit, here we go.

"Actually Mom. I wasn't pregnant when I came here like we thought. It was a false positive. They did an ultra sound. I'm just now at 20 weeks." I said quietly handing Jay to Alice. "I got pregnant after I got here."

"Bella! How long have you been having sex? Oh God, does Charlie know all this? Bella, he's going to kill who ever it was."

"Mom, he already knows Jasper and I had sex. In fact he, Carlisle, and Esme know before it happened. I guess Carlisle told him the baby is Jasper's. I don't know. I haven't been having sex Mom. Geez you sound like I'm a slut or something. I haven't been with anyone other than Jasper."

"And the guy here."

"That wasn't consensual Mom, he raped me."

"People are not going to believe that Bella with you being 17 and pregnant. You're going to come off as a whore."

"Mom! You know what, I don't want to talk about this with you. I'm fine. I'm hanging up now, I have to go tend to Jay."

"Jay? Jasper? I think he can tend to himself while you are talking to me." She fussed.

"Yes Jasper mother and he's only four months old. He can't see to himself at all. I'm going to hang up now because I don't want to fight with you."

"Bella, you're raising a four month old? Who's kid is that?"

"Ours Mom. I have to go."

"You mean Jasper's. I'm going to bitch Charlie out so bad. Bella, I want you on the next plane back here do you hear me. No excuses get your stuff packed. I'm calling your Father."

"Mother! I'm not fucking coming back there. I'm not going to fight with you over this. I'm not packing, I'm not leaving Jasper, I'm not moving back to Dad's and I'm damn sure not coming back to that hell hole. I'm hanging up now because you have me upset and Carlisle is standing here with a sedative because me being upset is harmful to the baby. I'm fine, don't call me, I'll call you when I'm ready to deal with you." I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed resisting the urge to launch it through a wall. I was livid pissed.

Carlisle gave me the shot making me lay down in the bed and sleep quickly took me. My dreams were filled with Mom trying to force me to leave Jasper and the place I wanted to be the most. I could hear a baby crying in the background of my mind but it never fully registered. I didn't wake again until the following morning.

Jasper and I were in Port Angeles shopping for Baby stuff to pass the day when all hell broke loose yet again. We had decided we needed some family time just the three of us and being as it was Saturday, we had headed in to check out the shops and get a few things we still needed. I had just taken Jay to change him and we were on our way back to Jasper when I ran face to face with the one man I never wanted to see again. As panic consumed me recognition flashed on his face. I took a few steps back about to bolt when he reached for me. I screamed and pulled away turning to see Jasper and Peter right on top of me. Jasper grabbed me looking into my eyes. The next thing I knew I was being pushed into Peter's waiting arms and Jasper was on top of Michael.

I could hear him taunting and antagonizing Jasper. "She is quiet a nice fuck isn't she man." Michael cackled and I heard bone breaking as Jasper hit him." Charlotte took Jay from me and stepped away so that he wouldn't see his Daddy like that. I was clinging to Peter crying and shaking as Jasper beat the fuck out of him.

I saw Dad and two other officers breaking them up. They were putting Jasper in cuffs when I began to yell. "Let him go. What are you doing? Dad do something."

"Bella, calm down. He assaulted him. I have to find out what the hell is going on."

"He hit him because he was talking about what a great fuck I was Dad. He's the one who raped me."

"Raped you? Whatever you fucking tease. You loved it and you know it. You wanted it."

"You lying Mother..."

"Bella." Dad snapped turning on him. "You're the one who raped my little girl?"

"You're little. Fuck." Michael gasped.

"Yeah, fucked you are." Dad growled. "I'm going to let Jasper go but what I really want to do is take you both in and lock him in a cell with your sorry ass." Dad motioned to the guy holding Jasper and he un-cuffed him. "Now, as for you, you're under arrest for assaulting my daughter." Dad smirked. "Fuck with me little boy. I'll see to it you never walk out."

Jasper came to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Let's get you home baby, we can do this another day." He lifted me in his arms and carried me from the store. Charlotte was right next to us with the baby and Peter was right behind us. He opened the door as Jasper slid me in. I was still crying. He kissed me deeply and closed the door as Charlotte buckled Jay in.

"Bella, we'll meet you guys back at your place. Don't worry honey, you're safe now." Peter spoke softly.

Charlotte leaned up and kissed my temple. "Relax honey, he can't hurt you now. We'll see you at home Bells." I was shivering and I saw Charlotte hand Jasper a blanket from the backseat of their car. Jasper tucked it around me snugly before starting the car and heading home.

Carlisle was out the door pulling me from the truck as soon as we pulled into the drive. He carried me quickly into the house and up the stairs to our room placing me in the bed. Alice was standing there with a syringe as Esme crawled into bed with me holding me and rocking me as I cried. I had no idea how they knew what had happened. "You're safe Bella, we've got you sweet heart." Esme's voice cracked as she fought off her tears. "I'm here baby girl."

I felt the now familiar stick as Carlisle administered the medicine to calm me down then blackness took me. I didn't dream. I just let the blackness hold me. Fear kept me in it's grasp.


	10. Chapter 9

MARCH

JASPER'S POV

It was hard watching Bella give up so much for me and my son. She willingly gave up school to be at home with my son. Our son. He was now in every way ours. He had even started to utter sounds resembling words. Ma was the the most prominent. I smiled every time he said it and she would glow. I had been upset when her grades started to slip even threatening to put Jasper in day care so she would have more time for her studies. That didn't go over well at all. She had gone into a rant that had me seriously worried.

I was glad however that the baby she carried was mine and not that ass hole that had raped her. Bella's Mother had said some really upsetting things to her. I had been at practice when it happened. When I got home the whole house was in a state of chaos. When Dad told me what had happened I was livid pissed. More so when I got a phone call from Charlie this morning as I was on my way to school. "Rene' is coming to get Bella. She's pissed Jasper, you need to warn your parents."

"What do you mean coming to get Bella?" I hit the breaks and turned the car around. "When?"

"She's taking Bella back to Florida with her. Her plane will be landing in about 3 hours. Son she's not going to give in. I don't know what to tell you or even what to do Jasper. She has custody of her. There's nothing I can do."

"Charlie, I'm not letting her take Bella. You know what she called her? You know how bad she upset Bella? No way in hell is that bitch taking my fiance. I suggest unless you don't want to have to cart me off to jail you get your ass over to the house Charlie. I've never hit a woman but if she upsets Bella so help me God, I'll beat the fuck out of her." I hung up my phone. When I got to the house Bella was in the nursery floor holding Jay crying.

She looked up over her shoulder and me and I broke. "Jasper, she's coming for me Phil just called to see if she had made it yet."

"Baby, she's not taking you anywhere. Charlie is on his way over and I called Dad. He's on his way back from the hospital. Baby, I won't let her take you."

"I can't leave you Jasper. What about Jay, I won't leave him, I'm the only Momma he knows." She was out of control and frantic.

"Baby, listen to me, I need you to calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby." I knelt running my hand through her hair. "Please baby, you have to calm down. Look it's upsetting Jay to see you like this Bella."

I heard the door bell. "Hi, I'm Rene'." Fuck Charlie said a couple of hours.

I flipped my phone open and hit Charlie calling his phone. As soon as he answered I was ready to fight. "She's here. Charlie you better hurry, Bella is already upset. I swear to all the is Holy I will beat the fuck out of her." I closed the phone not waiting for a response.

I heard Dad come in and address Mom and Rene. Bella trembled in my arms. "Please, Jasper I don't want to leave." Bella trembled and gasped through her tears.

"You're not baby. Dad!" I yelled out the door. He was in the room in a flash. "Dad, can you carry Jay up? You need to sedate her and she's not going to let go of Jay."

"Yeah, take her to your room Jasper. Bella, honey let me take Jay. I'll carrying him up for you. Let Jasper carry you baby girl."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her from the floor carrying her from the room. She buried her face in my neck and I talked to her softly as we made our way through the house to the stairs. "Bella." Her Mother's high pitched voice broke through.

"Not now Rene." I snapped and continued on my way. She didn't give up and was right behind me when I put Bella down on our bed.

"Don't you not now me. She's my daughter damn it." Rene snapped. "Bella, honey, it's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm going to take you home and..." Bella panicked and I lost it. I had Rene by the throat against the wall before Mom, Dad, or Bella could react.

"You're not taking my fiance and our children anywhere." I snapped. Charlie came through the door. "You might have your ex-husband believing you can fuck with her life but guess what, I've got money and I've got attorneys that will fuck your life up. Try me."

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked down into Bella's eyes as she stood there holding our son. "Jasper please. This won't help things. Just come lay with us please. Let Dad deal with her. If she's going to make me leave, I want to be with you and our son as long as I can. " I let go of her and as she reached for Bella I stopped her. "Mom, right now I think it best if you just keep your distance from me."

"Rene, let's go down stairs and talk. Bella stopped him this time but if you keep upsetting her, Jasper is going to go off again and none of us will be able to stop him." Carlisle spoke softly. "Charlie. Rene if you are going to insist on antagonizing him, I'm going to ask you to leave my home."

"If he's so unstable he shouldn't be around her much less the kids."

"Oh for the love of God Rene, he isn't unstable. He's protecting our fucking daughter. He'd do anything for her including prison time for killing your meddling arrogant ass. Do you honestly think I'd ever put Bella in danger?" Charlie snapped. "Get your ass down stairs or I'm going to put your ass in cuffs and cart you off to jail. Phil won't be happy when I make him fly all the way up here to get your ass out of jail will he?"

"Mom just go." Bella snapped. "Just leave us alone."

"'Don't you raise your voice to me young lady." She yelled at Bella.

"That's it." I was in her face again. "Lady, you need to get the fuck out of my room before I kick your ass all the way back to Florida. You upsetting her is not helping her or the baby right now. I won't have you upsetting her anymore."

"Jasper, that's enough." Dad barked at me.

"Then get her out of my fucking room so I can calm Bella down. You need to give her that shot Dad."

"You're letting them keep her medicated Charlie?" Rene gasped.

"Rene, she gets upset and it causes problems. They have to calm her down." Charlie grabbed her arm pulling her from the room. "If she continues to get upset she can loose the baby. Bella doesn't want that. She knows what they are doing and why. You might not like the situation but she is 18 next week. You will not interfere."

We got Bella back into bed and settled down. Once she was sleeping and Jay was asleep in his bed I went down to take the bull by the horns. I wasn't going to have her fucking with Bella anymore. I walked into the dinning room where they all sat. Dad shook his head and I glared at him. "Don't tell me to keep my mouth shut, it's not going to happen. I know you're her Mother and you think you're doing the right thing but you aren't. Upsetting her is hurting her and the baby. Yeah, I can see where you're coming from but you have to see where I'm coming from too. I love her Rene and she's carrying my child. Am I happy about that? At this point in life not really. It doesn't mean I don't want it or love her. Just that I wish it could be different. I wish she could have done all the things she wanted to do first. I'm not sorry I slept with her or that it's my baby she's carrying instead of that fucktard that raped her. You calling her a slut, doesn't sit well with me. I will do anything I have to do to keep her safe. That includes from you hurting her. If you can't support her and be loving about all of this you can get your ass back on that plane and get the fuck out. I'm willing to tolerate you as long as you don't upset or hurt her but that's where it stops. She has already forgiven you for what you said to her. That's just how Bella is. I'm not that forgiving. Fuck with her again, you'll never set eyes on her or our children again. I'll slap you with a restraining order so fast your head spins. I hope I made myself clear because I'm not playing around. You can fuck with me all you want but you will leave Bella alone."

"Jasper, she is only 17." Rene sighed.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I kick myself in the ass all day every day when I watch her struggling like this? With everything that has happened, she needs our support now not all of us at each other. She needs you to be there for her and love her. If you can't do that, get your ass on the next plane and leave."

I left the room going to see about Bella. She was still making sobbing sounds in her sleep. I set the monitor on the cabinet as I left the room so Mom could hear if Jay woke up. I slid back into bed with Bella and pulled her into my arms. "Shhh Darlin' I got you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you baby. I've got you. I love you Bells." I whispered softly to her kissing her hair and her temple. "Sleep baby, I'm here."

ESME'S POV

Rene' sat glaring at Jasper even after he had left the room. I finally after looking at both Charlie and Carlisle cleared my throat. "Rene' I know you're angry right now at the way all of this has played out. I don't for a minute pretend the circumstances were different but they aren't. You have to know just by his reaction alone that he is head over heels in love with her. He would never allow Bella to be harmed. He would have reacted the same towards me or anyone else in our family that had posed a threat to Bella. Jasper is extremely protective of her and they love each other unconditionally."

"Neither of them even know what love is Esme' No offense but seriously, how in the hell can they even think they know what love is? They're only children. What's going to happen is that she is going to get saddled with his kids and stuck in the hole in the wall town the rest of her damn life. That is the very thing I was trying to prevent when I left here with her. I don't want her throwing away a brilliant future because her hormones are raging." My temper was flaring now.

"You think this doesn't effect my son? You act as if the only one put out by all this is Bella. Jasper is part of this too Rene' more so because while Bella can sit home and take care of the babies, he has to keep going to school. Yes, He has a trust fund that will take care of them for a while but eventually he is going to have to have a way to bring in money for them. What then? You think Jasper enjoys Bella staying home and giving up everything for him? He was more upset by her grades slipping than we were. Hell, he even threatened to put Jay in Daycare if her grades didn't come back up. He's dead serious about it. He doesn't want Bella to give up everything. Hell he doesn't want Bella to give up anything. You know what, you think he's such a bad person Rene' and you don't even know him. You need to take the time to learn what you're dealing with before you barge into my house and start talking shit and running you mouth."

"Esme'." Carlisle spoke softly.

"Don't Esme' me Carlisle Cullen. Don't tell me for one minute I'm over reacting to all of this. And Bella, poor Bella is fighting so hard to get through all this. You think this is easy on her? You think you made it any easier on her when you called your own daughter a slut? How could you? What Mother turns on their child because they aren't doing things the way she feels they should be done? You need to get the hell out of my house. If and when Bella decides to see you she'll call you. Until then, don't step foot back on our property." I stood up and left the room. I was livid pissed. Probably more so than Carlisle had ever seen me. I went up the stairs and checked on Bella and Jasper. Jasper looked over at me as I cracked open the door. Bella was balled up into his chest.

"Mom, can you grab that blanket? She's cold and every time I try to move to cover her she starts whimpering." I nodded and brought the blanket over to cover her just as Jay started to fuss. "Shit." Jasper sighed.

"I'll get him. You stay with Bella. How are you both holding up?"

"She's distraught. She wants her Mom to be a part of all this but Mom, I won't let her upset Bella."

"I know son. You have to look at this from Rene's side. This is the first time she's seen Bella since August. She's showing and I'm sure that was a shock for her. Jasper, she is a mother. She is worried about Bella."

"More like what Bella being pregnant is going to do to her reputation. Mom how can she be worried about Bella? She called her a slut for Christ's sake."

"I don't think she realized what she was saying. She was upset Jasper. Your Dad and I probably would have said a few things inappropriately too if it hadn't been for the baby scare with Emmett and Rose last year. Son, as a mother it is instinctual for us to want what is best for our children. You'll see that come out in Bella, hell, you already have. You saw her reaction to the daycare and when you suggested sending Jay back what did she do? That is how things are for us son. It's nature for us to fight and protect our off spring."

"I know Mom." He sighed. "I'll consent to allow her to be around but only after Bella is ready. If Bella doesn't ask for her, I don't want her here. Bella is my only concern right now. Not her mother who seems to think she knows what Bella wants or needs." Jasper sighed.

"Already taken care of. I told her to leave a little while ago. If she comes back it will be on Bella's terms." I kissed both of their foreheads and took Jay back down to the front room. Rene' had already left. Charlie hadn't given her a choice. I was glad at least he was willing to back Bella and Jasper on all of this.

A week later we took Bella out to eat for her birthday and at her request Rene' would be attending. Not only Rene' but Phil her step-dad had flown in to attend as well. Jasper to all of our surprise was the one that picked up the phone and called her setting aside his resentment for her simply because Bella asked she be there. I smiled watching her dress Jay while Jasper finished getting ready to go. I had called Edward, Rose, and Emmett and they would be meeting the rest of us in Port Angeles to celebrate. Bella seemed to be happy for the first time in several days as she cooed and talked to Jay.

Jasper in turn was happier. He always was when ever Bella seemed happy. He showered and changed quickly coming down the steps with his hair only half dried and grabbing up Jay's bag to check it and pack it for our trip out. "I'll get that baby." Bella looked up at him from the floor where she was snapping up Jay's clothes.

"I've got it. You need to sit down and relax." He kissed her forehead. Jay kicked his foot and kicked Bella in the stomach. She gasped softly. "Jasper Dean Hale." Jasper hissed. "No, do not kick Momma." He picked Jay up and held him looking at him. "Now why would you kick Momma like that?"

"He was only playing, I'm fine Jasper. Help your whale of a girlfriend up off the floor?" She held out her hand to him. He took her hand but I could see the unhappy expression on his face.

"As soon as I find that whale of a girlfriend you keep telling me about we're going to have to have a long talk. I don't know who you're referring to but the only one I want in my life is my gorgeous fiance that is beaming and beautiful with our child." He kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Uh huh, you didn't have to look at me naked when I was getting ready to get in the shower. I'm a beached whale." She sighed.

He sat Jay down and pulled her into his arms. "You are not a beached whale and I did see you last night and this morning thank you very much. Did you forget already the effect seeing you swollen with our child had on me? Do I need to take you upstairs and show you again?" He spoke softly but I smiled at his words. My son was a charmer just like his Daddy and knew the right words to say. "Holy shit!" He yelled suddenly and the look of sheer wonder and astonishment is the only thing that kept me from yelling at him for his language as his hand flew to Bella's stomach. She giggled as he looked at her with fascination.

"She's fussing at you." Bella smiled.

"More like kicking the hell out of me." Jasper smirked.

"That too. Mom, you want to feel? She's been really really active all day." She looked over at me. I nodded and joined them pressing my hand close to Jasper's.

"Oh Bella." I couldn't help the tears. Here was our grand baby growing in her Belly and she was sharing so much of this experience with me. I kissed her forehead tenderly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mom." She smiled and hugged me. We left a few minutes later and I have to say, it was a pleasant experience. We spent a lot of time talking about the baby at supper and surprisingly Rene' and Phil were both very talkative and supportive of Bella. I was shocked at the turn around Rene' had done in only a week.

We ate, laughed and talked. Finally around three hours in Bella was yawning and tired. She had been fussing and fighting with Jay throughout the evening and it showed. Even when Jasper or I had tried to take over she wouldn't relax and just stop worrying about him. Rene' watched her closely never missing a thing even when the baby started kicking again and Jasper put his hand on her belly before leaning down to kiss where his hand had been. Everyone chuckled and smiled at his gesture and when he talked to her belly I saw tears form in Rene's eyes. "Stop it Princess, you're hurting Mommy now. We don't kick Mommy ever." Jasper kissed her Belly again then the most amazing thing happened. She stopped kicking as we all watched in awe as we saw a little hand push against Bella's tummy and run across to Jasper's hand. We could see her tiny little hand pushing against his and then what looked like her fingers trying to grasp his. Bella was smiling tears falling as she looked down at her Belly.

"She hears you and loves you. She's trying to hold your hand." Bella gasped softly.

"Soon my little Princess. Soon, you'll be out and in Mommy and Daddy's arms and we're never going to let you go after that." Jasper blinked back his own tears as he looked up and Bella gently wiping away her tears. "We love you so much our baby girl." He kissed her belly once more before standing. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you home and in bed." She nodded and quickly said her goodbyes as we all left the restaurant. It had been a wonderful night.


	11. Chapter 10

APRIL

(Bella 7 months/ Jay 7 months.)

JASPER'S POV

Bella was getting tired so easily and her emotions were insane. It was so bad I was starting to get whip lash from them. One second she'd be laughing and the next she was hysterically crying. Jay starting to crawl sent her into fits of tears that scared me so bad I thought he was dying. Dad just shook his head and laughed. "Her mood swings are normal son. Relax."

"This is going to be the longest two months of my freaking life." I mumbled. Dad just shook his head and laughed. We were putting up the decorations and getting things ready for Bella's baby shower. Bella was crawling around on the floor with Jay. I smiled watching her playing with him. She really was a fantastic mother.

"I'll get it." I called to her as she went to stand up when the door bell rang. "Stay and play with our son." I opened the door to find Charlie, Phil, and Rene' on the front porch all carrying gifts and smiles. "Come on in guys. Bella is on the floor over there with Jay." Charlie and Phil both patted my shoulder as they passed and to my shock Rene' hugged me. I hugged her back then took the gift from her and took them over to the table where the cake and stuff was.

"Hey Mom." Bella called. "Dad and Phil and Mom are here." She giggled as Jay pulled on her hair and giggled at her. She was sitting cross legged in the floor now and damn she was beautiful. She was still in her pajamas because we had let her sleep until an hour ago.

"Bella, honey you need to get in the shower and get changed." Mom smiled at her coming in.

"I know but I'm just having so much fun playing with Jay." She picked him up and kissed him. "I'm going Mom I promise."

"Good. You only have an hour before everyone will be here. Emmett just called they are 30 minutes away. Oh and Angela and her Mother called. Her Mom said they are picking up some pickled Okra for you and some Peanut Butter cup ice cream."

"Ow, I love them so much." She giggled and I rolled my eyes. Great now I'd have to watch her dip her okra into her ice cream again. At least I wouldn't have to go out at three in the morning to get it for her.

"This weird food craving ends when Dad?" I asked chuckling.

"Never." He patted my shoulder as Charlie laughed.

"I don't miss those days at all. Rene's was broccoli and pizza. Oh and who could ever forget the endless mountains of pickles. I think we owned part of Vlasic by the time she finally had Bella. Hell I think I counted 56 pickle jars one month, gallon size."

"Are you complaining Jasper?" Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"Absolutely not. I'm going to give Angela and her Mom a huge hug and kiss as soon as they get here. Hell, I should have thought about calling everyone and telling them to pick it up too." I shook my head and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her tenderly. "Go shower and change baby before Mom has a heart attack. Your clothes are on the hook in the bathroom unless you changed your mind about what you're wearing."

"Nope, I love that outfit you bought me. It's comfortable and it's really pretty." She smiled up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Get your sweet ass moving." I slapped her on the ass playfully as she squealed and went up the stairs.

She had just came down all nice and clean from the shower and we were just finishing up the decorations when Emmett and Rose blew in through the door. Emmett bounced over and picked Bella up and she giggled. "Hey pregnant here, when you scare me you make me pee myself." She teased and he put her on her feet immediately.

"Ewww Bells that was mean." Emmett glared at her.

"Don't mess with the pregnant chick. I get bitchy. Sorry Mom." She said as Mom opened her mouth to fuss at her. "Where is my adorable son and my gorgeous fiance?" Bella looked around his bulking form at me. "Daddy, he needs a bath. I'll take care of it."

"No, you get his clothes and I'll give him a bath. You don't need to be fighting with him in the tub right now sweet heart." I smiled at her. "Besides, you're much better at the clothes selection thing than I am." I kissed her forehead picking Jay up. "Come on little man, let's get you dressed so you're all adorable for Mommy's party." I took her hand and led her into the nursery. She went to get his clothes as I took him to the tub to get bathed.

"He needs a walker Jasper." Bella called to me from the bedroom. "He's wearing holes in his pants from crawling."

"I'll get him one this evening after your party baby." I called to her as she came in. "He's growing up so fast Mommy."

"Yes he is. It makes me sad sometimes. I love cuddling with him so much and now he's starting to pull away." She sighed.

"Baby, he's growing up. He still loves you and needs his Mommy." I kissed her. "It's okay sweet heart, you'll see." I quickly bathed Jay and got him dried off and into his outfit as we headed out to the party.

Bella was over whelmed by all the wonderful gifts everyone brought for us. She laughed and talked with everyone that had come to celebrate our bundle of joy. Much to our surprise Mom and Dad had a few things for Jay too including said walker we had just discussed him needing. We were both over joyed by all the wonderful items purchased for our children. I had never seen Bella so at ease or happy. I didn't think things could get better until Jay yelled out "Da Da, go." Bella started laughing and crying and my heart swelled with pride. It was the first time he had ever called out for me. I unlocked the wheels on his walker and chuckled as he moved forward.

"Money well spent." Dad laughed as Mom agreed happily with him. Little did we know that was only the beginning we had unleashed a demon. He was 90 to nothing all over the place now and into every and anything his little hands could reach. Bella took it all in stride.

As the party wound down, Bella's weariness was obvious. She was running out of steam and needed rest. Everyone had left but our families and Angela who was talking with Bella and Alice as they put away the clothes that we had received. Rose had taken them all immediately once the presents were done and tossed them into the washer. I went in interrupting their chat session and stole Bella away to sleep. She had protested weakly and given in rapidly knowing we were right. She had been through enough excitement for the day. It was time for her to rest now.

The rest of the month passed quickly with lots of firsts from Jay including him pulling himself standing up on the coffee table while I was at school. It quickly resulted in him ending up with his first black eye and busted lip as he tried to walk across the living room without the aide of his walker. After that, Bella was reluctant to leave him unattended for a minute. Her grades were still reflecting her lack of time to study and it led to yet another fight between us and Dad ripping me a new ass hole for upsetting her. When he was done, Mom set in on me and I didn't hear the end of it for two weeks.

The end of April brought with it Easter which was a relatively calm holiday for our family. Alice as usual went over board. I swear Jay had the biggest Easter basket in the history of Easter Baskets. Emmett crawled around the front yard with him for hours collecting plastic eggs. When they would find them all, Edward and I would hide them all again at Emmett's insistence and they'd do it all over again. Jay was enjoying himself though. He had no idea what the eggs were for but he loved it none the less. It was quiet adorable to see him and Emmett racing to get the eggs. Each time Jay would sit up and throw the egg at Emmett and clap. Bella sat on the porch in an oversized papas an chair and laughed as her, Rose, and Mom took turns filming.

Rene' and Phil had returned home shortly after the baby shower and were not able to be there for Easter so Bella sent lots of Video and pictures. Phil had called to tell us they had received them and Rene' was currently cuddled on the couch with a blanket crying her eyes out as she watched Jay and Emmett playing. The ending shot had been one of me, Bella, and Jay all together on the porch. Jay's head rested on my shoulder as Bella talked to her Mom. Phil said it had meant more than anything in the world to Rene' to hear Bella's words and know despite the rough start to all of this, Bella had forgiven her. I assured him that we both had and that when the blessed day came for our baby to come into this world I hoped both of them would make the journey to be with us. He had assured me they would both be there a week before her due date and would remain until the baby came.

Bella was having regular physicals and check ups not to mention all the necessary blood work and ultra sounds. Despite everything being perfectly normal, she was easily tired out. Dad assured me she was fine and that it was normal as her pregnancy drew to an end her body would begin requiring more recovery time and more sleep. It was preparing for the stressful event of birth. He would smile and pat my shoulder and tell me to stop worrying so much each time I expressed a concern telling me she was fine and we were going to get through it all together. Bella had the best team of doctors in the area including my Dad at her disposal.

BELLA'S POV

I sat Easter Sunday and watched Emmett and Jay for hours as they hunted eggs. We had documented it all to send to Phil and Rene'. As Jay began to wind down, I asked Jasper to bring him and sit with me so I could record a message for Mom and Phil. He sat beside me holding Jay as he drifted off to sleep in his lap. He had played hard. "Hi Mom. Hi Phil." I smiled. "We wanted to share our Easter with you even though you couldn't be here. I miss you both so much. I know you're worried about us and I love you both so much for that. It's important to me that you both know how much I love you. How much we all love you. Never forget Mom you will always be in my heart no matter what happens. I love you. Happy Easter."

I could tell my message had upset Jasper as we prepared for bed. He never said anything but I could feel his unease. As I slipped into bed and he wrapped his arms around me gently kissing my neck I couldn't take it anymore. "Jasper, what is it? You're all tense. What's bothering you."

"Bella, your message to your Mom, why?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"Why what Jasper? I miss her and I wanted her to know what is in the past is in the past. Holidays are times for forgiveness and love not anger and resentment."

"It was like you were saying good bye Bella. I guess it scared me a little. I can't loose you." He sighed.

I didn't mean to laugh but I did. "Jasper, I'm fine. It wasn't a good bye it was a putting the past into the past and letting go of senseless anger. I don't want to bring our child into this world harboring anger towards my Mom or anyone else. I can't even bring myself to be angry with Lauren and Jessica anymore. It was just a message to let them know how much I love and miss them Jasper, nothing more. I won't leave you." I lifted my head and kissed him softly. "Together forever." I whispered.

"Together forever." He whispered back and kissed me deeply.

The next day as Jasper returned to school Esme and I headed out to do last minute errands and preparations. We met Charlie and Carlisle for lunch before heading over to get the things Jasper was going to need for graduation. It was rapidly approaching. I was shocked to find out that the school had been in touch with Dad and despite the fact that my grades had gone through a rough period I was still being allowed to graduate with my class even though I would be pregnant as all hell. Graduation was only two weeks away. I was now 6 weeks from delivery. I was happy yet apprehensive. I hadn't seen most of my classmates since leaving school. Carlisle assured me that when Charlie had called him he had contacted the school and the school decided to allow Jasper and I to receive our diplomas together so that I wouldn't have to climb the steps alone. Jasper would be at my side and they would present them to us at the same time announcing us as Mr and Mrs Jasper Hale.

I had smiled softly at him and Carlisle picked up on it. "What is it baby girl."

"I'm not Mrs Jasper Hale. Not yet. I would love it if I were but I'm pregnant and a wedding now is just not an option."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Esme spoke covering my hand. "Let's have a small private ceremony at the house. Just the family and Angela and her parents. Her Father is a reverend isn't he? We can ask him to marry the two of you this weekend. After the baby is born say July, we will do a full out wedding for everyone to attend. Later if you'd like. That way you are Mrs. Hale but you get your big wedding too."

"I don't know what Jasper will say to that." I smiled at her. "Honestly I like the idea of us being married before the baby comes but I truly would like a real wedding too."

"We'll discuss it with Jasper this evening." Carlisle spoke. " I will call Angel's Dad when I get to the hospital and we'll make the arrangements to get the license tomorrow."

I looked over at Dad who had tears in his eyes. "Daddy, what do you think of all this?"

"I think I'd love to see you married before the baby comes. You're still really young but you've chosen to be with Jasper. If you're going to do this, I'd really love for you to be married when you bring our grandchild into this world. We can even wait until next weekend since Rene' and Phil are coming for graduation. It was going to be a surprise but I think we should cover all the bases."

I kissed him and we headed out. As soon as Jasper arrived home, Esme called him into the kitchen as she was preparing supper and told him about our discussion. Jasper had been all for it. I was excited until we ran into a problem. It couldn't be done next weekend as Angela's Dad would be out of town. We had to do it this weekend. I resigned myself to the fact Mom wouldn't be able to be here and we agreed this weekend I would become Mrs Jasper Hale.

Alice true to form skipped school the next day calling Rose and insisting that we go look for a dress for me to be married in. Jasper and I filled out the paperwork for our license and he headed in to school reluctantly leaving me to Rose and Alice. It didn't take long and I was shocked when Angela and Charlotte joined us. We quickly picked out a beautiful simple white maternity dress for me and matching dresses for Rose, Alice, Charlotte and Angela. Next up was the cute little black and white outfit for Jay to wear. It was so adorable.

I was exhausted by the time we got home so I went to take a nap as Alice showed Esme all the dresses and Jay's outfit. I heard Jasper come in only to be drug off by Alice and the girls to get him and the "groomsmen" taken care of. I didn't even hear him come in that night I was so worn out by our shopping spree.

Saturday rolled around and Alice, Rose, Angela, and Charlotte all stood in our room with me as Esme and Angela's Mother helped me get ready to say my vows. I was happy as I could be without my Mother there. I was dressed and ready to go down and Dad had just arrived giving me Grandma Swan's pearl necklace and ear rings when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called out still tear full. The door opened and so did the flood gates on my emotions as Rene' and Phil both came into the room. I threw myself at Mom hugging her tightly as I cried. "I can't believe it, you're really here."

"We wouldn't miss it sweet heart." Mom cried with me. "Jasper sent us the plane tickets insisting that we had to be here for you today of all days. I'm so proud of you Bella. I love you so much." Mom cried.

Charlie and Phil stepped out to give us some Mother Daughter time before it was time for me to go down. I hadn't seen Jasper since early yesterday morning and I was going crazy. It was the longest we had been separated. Alice busted in fixing my makeup quickly and sending Rene down a short time later. I sniffled and smiled at her. "Let's go get married Bells."

"Yeah, let's go get married. I owe my fiance a huge hug and kiss." I laughed as she led me from the room and down the stairs to Dad.

Our wedding wasn't huge or elaborate. The girls walked down with the guys and I walked down right behind them with Dad on my arm. Mom and Phil stood up and walked the rest of the way next to Me and Dad. When Angela's Dad asked who gives this woman. Mom, Dad, and Phil all three spoke together. "We do." I smiled as they each kissed me before releasing me to Jasper.

Twenty minutes later and I was officially Mrs Jasper Hale. I had cried as we said our vows and I cried even harder when Jasper slid my ring in place. Together we placed a bracelet on Jay that was inscribed with a message for him from the both of us. "Today our family becomes one. You are ours as we are yours." The Date was inscribed below the message. May 1, 2010. That night Esme and Carlisle insisted we go to a hotel in Port Angeles for the weekend. We were not to return until Monday and we were to do nothing but spend our time together. No Jay or anyone else. There would be time for all of that when we returned on Monday. It was harder to do than I thought. Even as we relaxed in the Jacuzzi tub together I found myself worrying about Jay and if he missed us to badly. If he was crying for us.

Jasper must as felt my emotions because he picked up the phone and called home. Jay was in the background crying as he put it on speaker phone. "He's been crying for you and Bella for the past half hour." Emmett confirmed my worst fears.

"Emmett, we're coming home." I gasped standing up to climb from the tub.

"Oh no you don't. He'll be just fine." Emmett argued.

"Emmett, he's upset and wants us. I can't just let him cry." I sobbed.

"Emmett, can you pack him a bag and bring him to us. Bella isn't going to relax until he is with us." Jasper hugged me as I cried.

"We'll do. We'll be there in an hour guys. Love you both." Emmett chuckled and hung up the phone. I relaxed immediately knowing soon my baby would be with us.

"Thank you Jazz." I smiled at him softly.

"You're welcome baby. We have the rest of our lives for romantic get aways. What we both need is family time now." He kissed me deeply before toweling me off and taking me to the room to lay down. As Emmett promised and hour later and Jay was snuggled into bed happily sleeping with Jasper and I. Emmett had delivered him and left giving us our alone time. I was happy and content. I had the two most important men in my life to myself for the next 48 hours.


	12. Chapter 11

MAY

BELLA'S POV

I rolled out of bed very awkwardly. I was miserable and the last ultrasound which had been only days after Jasper and I were married showed the the baby was now in position. I was only 5 weeks from delivery and miserable all the time. Jasper, bless him, tried to help me and make me more comfortable but at this point in the game it was impossible. Mom and Phil had chosen to remain in Forks until graduation and would leave only to return two weeks later for my delivery date.

I had been shocked when Esme opened up the house and welcomed both of them in. I honestly think Esme enjoyed having Mom here and I know Mom loved being so close to me again. Jay was quickly getting attached to her. She accepted him with open arms and regularly called herself Grandma to him. He was the light of everyone's life. I had been concerned when on Friday after Jasper and I had married a package was delivered from an attorney. I had started to panic and called Jasper in tears. I had left a voice mail and he immediately returned it. I opened the papers while we were on the phone and read them to him only to hear his chuckle. "Baby, Vicky didn't send those. Those are from Dad's lawyer. They are the adoption papers for Jay. He had then drawn up and sent to Victoria with a generous check to be issued once the adoption is complete. You just have to sign them baby. I'll sign them on lunch if you want to come meet me."

"Adoption? Jasper why in the hell would we put him up for adoption?" I yelled now furiously pissed.

"No baby, calm down. We're not putting him up for adoption, you're adopting him. You will legally be his Mother so if something should ever happen to me, Victoria can't take him from you. She has given up all rights to him."

I felt stupid and hung up the phone laughing a few minutes later. He chuckled, told me he loved me and he'd see me at lunch. I quickly dressed and went to meet him an hour later. I was waiting for him when he came out. We left my car at the school and went down to the local diner only to run into Charlie on his lunch as well. I was hurting occasionally by the time we finished lunch and in stead of me going to the school then driving home, Charlie took me home. Jasper said he would ask Angela to drive my car home after school then take her home so that I wouldn't have to bother. I kissed him goodbye promising to call Carlisle and let him know what was going on.

I had just walked into the house and Esme was on me. "Bella, Carlisle said you're hurting?"

"Not really hurting Mom just uncomfortable. I've been uncomfortable for days. We still have 5 weeks, I'm sure it's nothing." I smiled and laid down on the couch relaxing. That would become my favorite place in the weeks to come. If I wasn't in bed sleeping I was lounging on the couch as Mom and Esme waited on me hand and foot even when I protested strongly.

Graduation day it was hard for me to go. I was tired and grumpy and felt like a whale. Jasper was so proud of both of us though I couldn't just not show up. I'd have been there for him no matter what. I was now three weeks from delivery and man I seriously just wanted this over. I stood with the class even though both Jessica and Lauren glared at me the entire time. When mine and Jasper's names were called I took his hand slowly making my way up the steps and to the principle who held our diplomas. He smiled at shook my hand just as he did everyone else's before taking Jasper's hand and patting him on the back. "Job well done son." Jasper was the class valedictorian and he definitely deserved it. He had worked hard and received two full paid scholarships to any school he chose. I had received a scholarship but it was to the University of Seattle.

Jasper and I had just left the stage when the pain slammed into me full force. I doubled over and gasped as he dropped both our diplomas to the ground. Alice was at our side in a flash picking them up. Emmett as well. He scooped me up and carted me from the auditorium and to the truck. "Shit, Emmett, put me down. My water broke, get Carlisle." I yelled. It was to late, Emmett was soaked. Alice ran back inside almost taking out Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Mom as they were coming out to check on me. Next thing I knew we were in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep Emmett Driving, Carlisle in the passenger seat turned around watching as Jasper helped me breath through the God awful pain and the rest of our families followed behind in various vehicles. Charlie led the way with the lights on the cruiser going.

Much to my shock I discovered that many of the senior class including Angela, Charlotte, Peter, and a few other friends of Jasper's had opted to skip graduation parties and were currently filing into the hospital waiting room as I was moved from ER to Maternity ward to go through the grueling child birth process. I tried really hard to handle it well and not scream but that didn't last long. As the pain increased and my exhaustion became obvious I finally gave in and screamed bloody murder. I cried and tried to relax between pains but yeah, having your body ripped apart doesn't do much for relaxation. I sighed and fell back as the pain subsided slightly and Carlisle entered the room.

"Okay baby girl, you are dilated time to push now."

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm so tired." I gasped. "I just want to sleep."

"I know baby girl, I know. It's almost over. She can't be born if you don't push baby." Carlisle tried to sooth me but another pain slammed into me.

"FUCK THAT HURTS!" I yelled turning to my side trying to ease the pressure.

"No, you can't turn honey, you have to push now. Listen to me Bella. I'm going to lay the bed down. I need you to sit up. Jasper behind her. Put your legs on either side of her hips. Bella lean back into him." Carlisle ordered and Jasper quickly did what he was told. "When the next contraction hits Bella, take Jasper's hands. I'm going to put your feet up and I want you to push. Jasper I need you to count. Listen to me...1...2...3...4...breath. We're going to do that with each contraction. Ready Bella? Here we go. PUSH." I did as he ordered screaming. "Okay, I see her head. One more push and she'll her head will be out Baby girl. Here we go."

"FUCK!" I yelled again and then heard Carlisle chuckle.

"One more time Bella, we have to get her shoulder's out. I know you're tired baby. We're almost done." Carlisle spoke as Jasper brushed my hair back from my face and kissed my forehead. "Here we go, Push Bella! PUSH!"

"FUCK!" I screamed. "IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME WITHOUT A CONDOM AGAIN I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU JASPER!"

"SHE'S OUT!" Carlisle yelled as she cried. I turned my head into Jasper's chest and cried.

"Baby she's beautiful. She's so amazing." Jasper was crying to as he held me.

"You did wonderful Bella." Carlisle said as he pressed on my stomach and I felt fluid and blood running everywhere. "It's over now sweet heart. You can sleep now."

"I want to see her." I whispered to Jasper.

"They're suctioning her nose and checking her Bella. As soon as they're done they'll bring her over." He patted my leg as I felt him cleaning me up. I'm going to give you a local so I can stitch up where I had to cut you for her to come out."

Jasper held me until Carlisle was done and lowered my feet. Once he had slipped out from behind me and moved over to the side the nurses carried over our daughter and handed her to him. He looked down into her eyes and I watched as tears fell. "Hey there Daddy's Princess. It's about time you joined us. Mommy and I have been waiting on you to come out so we could see you." He smiled at me as her little hand moved to grab his hand. She held on to him for dear life. "That's it my baby girl, hold on to Daddy, I'll never let you fall. Let's go meet Mommy okay. She's waiting to see you." He carried her over and placed her on my chest and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I yelled at you." I smiled up at him before turning my attention to the bundle in my arms.

"You can yell at me all day every day baby. Just don't ever leave me."

"Not going to happen lover." I winked at him. "Hello my baby girl. You are so beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

"So do we get to know her name now?" Carlisle spoke from the other side of my bed.

"Jasmine Bailey Hale, meet your Grandpa." I smiled up at him.

"It's perfect Bella. Hi little Jasmine. Welcome to the world and the Cullen house hold." he kissed her forehead as I yawned. "Daddy, why don't you take our little bundle of happiness and let me get Mommy settled to sleep. You can carry her out and introduce her to the family. Bella will be back in her room in about 15 minutes. They'll be bringing her incubator into the room shortly so Jasmine can rest as well. She'll need to feed in about an hour, maybe less. I'm going to sedate Bella so the first feeding will be bottle."

"No. Dad we've opted to breast feed at least the first month. No drugs." I sighed.

"Okay, only if you promise me to rest."

"I promise. I don't think I could not sleep at this point Dad. I'm so tired." I laughed.

"I know sweet heart. Jasper can help her latch on and nurse while you sleep if need be. I'll have nurse Maggy come in and assist you when it's time. She'll teach you both how to handle her and get her to eat. I want you to rest now." He kissed my forehead. "Well done Mommy, congratulations."

JASPER'S POV

I held my wife as she screamed and said a few explicits as she brought our baby girl into the world. There was a time or two I wanted to say a few explicits and even punch someone when Bella would scream or bear down on my hands so hard I swear she was going to break every bone in my hand. I wanted to cry knowing I couldn't take this pain from her. It broke my heart to see her pain.

It was all worth it in the end when my baby girl came into this world. I looked at her in awe as Dad handed her over to the nurses. "She's here baby. She's beautiful." I choked out and Jasmine's eyes opened as if searching for me. She had me wrapped instantly as soon as I looked into the gorgeous green eyes of hers. I was an owned man. My kids and my wife dominated my life and the only thing that existed for me now was the three of them. Nothing would ever change that. Once Dad had said to take the baby from Bella, I stood holding her talking to her softly as Dad moved Bella from one bed to another to move her into her room so she could sleep. I walked beside her until they took her into her room then continued on to the waiting room.

Mom and Rene' were the first two on their feet. Charlie and Phil only seconds behind. "Guys, meet Jasmine Bailey Hale. Jasmine, meet your family baby girl."

Mom and Rene were balling. Jay leaned over and kissed her head. "Baby." He piped up and I laughed.

"Yes, baby. This is your little sister." I kissed him on the forehead. "Rene' would you like to hold her?"

"Oh yes, please." She gasped and gently took her from me. She held her talking to her for a moment before passing her on to Mom. Mom repeated the gesture before handing her to Charlie. Charlie counted her toes and her fingers before finally relinquishing her to Phil who nervously held her only for a second before the thrust her back into my arms.

"Jasper, you need to take her and put her down to nap in the incubator. They will be coming shortly to take her for tests and to weigh and all. Don't worry son, they will bring her back before it's time for her to feed. Everyone needs to go grab some food or coffee or whatever. Bella won't be able to have any company for the next couple of hours. I want her to sleep uninterrupted. Jasper, I'll have the kitchen send you up at tray son." I nodded and took Jasmine to put her down.

I was sitting at Bella's bed side when she woke a little later. I stood and kissed her deeply. "where is our baby girl?'

"They are giving her a bath right now. She's got a set of lungs on her and she didn't mind letting them know she wasn't happy." I chuckled. "They'll be back with her soon. Are you hungry?"

"Starving but I'd rather sleep right now." She sighed.

"I'll give you that this once but after that, I want you to eat." I kissed her. "I love you Isabella Marie Hale."

"I love you Jasper Dean Hale Sr." She smiled at me. "Where is Jay?"

"Currently with your Mother and Mine buying out McDonalds" I chuckled. "He's going to be so damn spoiled we aren't going to know what to do with him. They both are." I laughed. "Sleep baby."

"Lay with me?" She sighed and I crawled into the bed cuddling her tightly into my chest as sleep claimed her. Life was amazing and I had two amazingly beautiful children and a loving wife that my universe revolved around. My life was complete as I looked to the future with my bride and our families.


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

SEPTEMBER

I was sitting on the couch with Jasmine we had just finished setting up for Jay's party. I couldn't believe today my baby would be a year old. It was hard to believe everything we had been through in the last year. Jasper had started College last week and he was more than a little grumpy about me choosing to let my scholarship go to stay home with our children. He opted to attend Seattle Community so that we could remain relatively close to our families. We had only been in our new house a little over a month. As planned we had a huge wedding on July 22 and every day since had been a blessing.

We had only been in the house 24 hours when Jay took his first steps. Since then he hadn't stopped. Rene was currently staying with us. She and Phil would be moving to Port Angeles in the next few weeks to be closer to the grand babies. Dad as well as the Cullens remained in Forks. They all three drove out at least every few days mostly every other day to see the kids. I knew I had disappointed them all when I chose to stay home and be a Mother to our two children but I wasn't budging. It's a good thing because only yesterday I got the news that another bundle of joy was on the way. I thought back to giving birth to Jasmine and wanted to knock the hell out of Jasper for forgetting the condom when we took a weekend to our self just before moving in. It was a heat of the moment thing, we had been out by the lake in a secluded area and well, thing just happened. Who would have thought I'd get pregnant that easily?

"Mommy!" Jay yelled as I heard a loud thump. I sighed and got up to see what he had done now. Mom came in and took Jasmine from me. I went to his room and my jaw hit the floor at what was in front of me. How in the hell a 1 year old could get into so much shit dumb founded me. He was definitely his Daddy's son.

"Jasper Dean Hale Jr what the hell did you do?"

"I sorry." He sat with his head down.

"Go see Grammy let me clean this up." I picked up the art easel that had been a gift from Edward and wanted to ram it where the sun don't shine. Who gives a 1 year old and freaking art easel with paints? I cleaned up the mess quickly hoping and praying that it wouldn't mess his carpet up to badly.

I went back out to see Mom diligently trying to change his clothes and get him ready for his party as Jasper came home. I was a wreck now. I couldn't believe Jay could find this much shit to get into. Jasper came over and kissed me. I looked at him and went into our room shutting the door. I had to cry. I sat on the bed letting the tears come. It was all to much. Jay was a year old. Jasmine was only three months. 9 months from now we'd be celebrating her birthday and we'd have a new born. I was on overload.

Jasper came in and wrapped me in his arms as I laid on the bed crying. "Baby, he's just being a normal 1 year old boy."

"That's not why I'm crying Jasper. I don't mind the messes. I love the messes. Our baby is a year old! Jasmine is 3 months. Our babies are growing up. They are getting so active now. I don't know how I'm going to make it through another pregnancy with two of them going ape shit while you're at school."

"We don't have to worry about that now baby. We have plenty of time to have more children. Let's just enjoy the two we have. A year or so from now when we're ready, we'll decide what to do." He kissed me softly. That only made me cry harder. He didn't want another baby and here I was going to have one like it or not. Would he leave me when I told him. How the hell would I tackle three on my own?

"Bella, come on sweet heart calm down, you'll upset the kids. Talk to me. What is wrong baby?"

"You don't want another baby." I wailed.

"Sweet heart, I didn't say I don't want another baby just not right now."

"Not right now?"

"No, I have you, Jay and Jasmine. Baby, I'm good. I have everything I need."

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I didn't say anything as I came back out and grabbed my clothes then went to shower. I didn't know what to do or what to think or even feel at this point. He didn't want another baby right now. He was right, we had our hands full. I stepped into the shower and washed up. Once I was done I just stood there letting the water cascade over my body. Jasper had come in and was standing against the counter looking at me. He finally shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. He came back in a few minutes later and watched as I got out of the tub turning my back to him while I dried off. I was already right at two months pregnant and I didn't know if he'd notice the slight swell of my stomach or not in the bright light of the bathroom.

"Baby, talk to me. I don't know what is going on but I know I can't fix it if you don't talk to me."

"I don't need you to fix it Jasper, you can't fucking fix it." I hissed. "Just, go see about Jay. Make sure he isn't being to rough on Mom."

"No. Damn It, why do you do this? Why do you shut me out and just try ti fucking do everything on your own? You have any idea how bad that shit pisses me off? Bella, if you can't work with me instead of alienating me, we aren't going to make it."

"So now you don't want another baby AND this isn't going to work? You know what, what ever. I'm not going to fight with you today. Today is our son's birthday." I slipped my jeans on and tossed my towel aside to put my shirt on. I wasn't even bothering with my bra, I was already sore from the changes starting in my body once again.

"I didn't fucking say that. Fuck Bella, listen to me. You have to talk to me. I can't help you fix it if you don't fucking tell me what is going on in your head. You don't have to do all this shit alone. If you are going to do it alone, why am I here?"

"Please, don't let me stop you if there is somewhere else you'd rather fucking be." I snapped at him.

"GOD DAMN IT! Do you know how pissed off that makes me? Why do you fucking do that? Don't turn what I say around. You know there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be than here with you." He was yelling now flat out. "You and our fucking kids are everything to me. I don't want to loose you or them but you fucking act like you don't want me around like I'm an intruder in our family. You won't talk to me, you try to deal with everything on your own and it fucking drives me insane. I don't want to leave you, I'm where I want to be in our house with our children. I do want another baby. Hell I want a dozen more kids with YOU Bella. Not whoever you have it in your head I want to be with. YOU! I never for one moment said I didn't want more children so you can fucking kick that shit out the window now. The only thing I said is we don't need another one right now. Stop thinking that you have to have another kid this moment. A year from now, two years is fine. I don't want you feeling you have to get pregnant and try to fight these two while your pregnant because you think that's what I want." I stood with my jaw on the floor in the bedroom as he raged. He never yelled at me like this ever. "I don't fucking want you barefoot and pregnant non stop. It'll tear your body down and I don't fucking mean physical appearance. You are always going to be absolutely beautiful to me. That will never fucking change. 50 years from now I want you frustrating me and yelling at me for my language around our grand kids, I don't want to be watching them playing in a grave yard next to your fucking grave because you felt you have to get pregnant all the time because it's what I wanted. Are you understanding me yet Bella?" He grabbed my arms and turned me to look at him. "Talk to me God Damn it!"

It was the first time Jasper had ever put his hands on me other than to cuddle, make love to me, comfort me or assist me. Now he was holding me so I couldn't get away from him. "What do you want me to say?" I yelled back. "What? That I'm happy you don't want our baby? That I'm okay with the fact that you think we won't make it? That I can do this on my own because I fucking can't Jasper." I pulled away from him and walked towards the bathroom door. "I'm sorry you don't want another baby right now but I'm not fucking aborting our baby so file for a fucking divorce because I can't change the fact that I'm pregnant any more than you can!" I slammed the bathroom door as I went in.

JASPER'S POV

I sat staring at the closed bathroom door with my jaw on the floor. Bella is pregnant. Moron! Kept repeating over and over and over in my head. She's pregnant you fucking ass and you just told her you didn't want it. No fucking wonder she's going ape shit. I stood there in the middle of the room looking at the bathroom door. My jaw on the floor. I finally went to the door only to find it was locked.

"Bella open the door baby please." I called out softly.

"Go away Jasper, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Bella, open this door or I'm taking it down." I snapped at her. I was sick of her shutting me out.

"Jasper, go away. The guests will all be arriving in a few minutes."

"I don't give a damn. Open this door Bella, it's the last time I'm going to ask you." I heard the lock open and she threw the door open. She was bawling and my heart broke. As always her tears jerking my heart strings. Seeing her cry was the worst thing that could happen in my books. When Momma wasn't happy no one was happy. "Baby, I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me. Bella, of course I want our baby." I sighed. "I would never not want a child we made out of love. I thought you were worried I was going to push for another baby." I pulled her into my arms. "You hiding things from me just pisses me off so much. Baby you have to talk to me. You can't do this to yourself."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just don't want you to leave me."

"Bella, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Not today, not tomorrow next week, next month, or next year. Hell not 30 years from now for that matter. If we have a kid a year I'll be happy about everyone. If we don't have anymore after this one, I'll be happy. As long as I have you and OUR children nothing will change that. Are we crystal clear on that? Yes I would have preferred you not get pregnant so soon but it has nothing to do with not wanting the baby and everything to do with your health. You haven't had time to recover from this one and now you're pregnant again. I'm worried that it's to much. That is it." I smiled at her.

"So you're okay with this?"

I laughed. "Hell yes I'm okay with this. What is there not to be okay about? My beautiful wife whom I adore just told me she is once again going to give me the most precious of all gifts, another of OUR children. I'm over the roof with joy baby."

She giggled as I knelt and kissed her tiny belly after moving her shirt away. "We survived out first major fight." She smiled down at me. "I wonder if we have time for that killer make up sex I keep hearing so much about?" I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. As she giggled. "Jasper our guests."

"They can find their own woman to make love to, they aren't allowed to watch me make love to mine. The pervs need to get porno. They best not be doing this in front of our children." I teased and she giggled.

9 months later as we were celebrating Jasmine's birthday when Amy and Ashton decided it was time to come into our lives. The make up sex from the fight we had over a baby that wasn't yet growing in her belly had led to not one but two more kids. She yelled and screamed and cussed at me through out the delivery as I held her and told her I loved her and she was my life. We held our angels a little while later with our two older children running around the room. In that moment I realized that this is truly what life was about. Life was love. You can't get love without giving love. You can find happiness without giving happiness. I was at peace, truly at peace. Bella smiled up at me lovingly. Yes, life was truly amazing.

Rose and Emmett came in bringing gifts. Rose was holding the baby lovingly when Emmett looked over at her. 7 months Rosie and you'll be the one screaming at me."

"Wow, seriously?" I looked back and forth between them.

"Yep." Emmett beamed.

Our lives were falling into place and we weren't looking back. Our future was ahead of us. Our children and our family our guiding light. Hope was our companion and True love all we would ever need.

THE END


	14. Closing Notes

A/N: you guys are so freaking amazing. Thank you so much for all the feed back I received on this one as well as on Made of Gold. It really meant a lot to me. I hadn't intended this one to end today, I was actually going to post the Epi tomorrow. However, I decided to go ahead and give it to you today and tomorrow bright and early in honor of SBL my newest story will make an appearance.

It is a Jackson Rathbone fic but I think everyone will enjoy it. I may soon also add one of my Emmett fics, I haven't decided yet. We'll see how hard it is for me to get back into writing it. I've had it on the back burner for a while but if I can slip back into the groove with it, I just may share it.

Now, that being said, a rewrite of some of the chapters on Seasons may occur at some point. I may even post some of the out takes. Keep in mind this was originally written for the SBL writing4spencer fund raiser so I edited a whole lot out of it and left out some racier stuff to make it "age appropriate" for all. There was so much more I wanted to put into this and bring out in both Bella and Jasper so I may just rework it a bit once my life settles some.

I hope you ALL tune in to www(dot)100MonkeysMusic(dot)com tomorrow or www(dot)spencerbellmemorial(dot)com to watch Jackson and the rest of the guys as well as the other bands joining them in Michigan as they come together once again to celebrate the life and music of the amazing Spencer Bell. If you haven't checked out his music, his amazing writing, or his wonderful art, you really should do so. Also make sure you go and read Spencer's story, you will fully understand then why so many people fly from all over the world to be at Legacy.

If you are at Legacy, stop by and give Mr Bill Bell a bear hug and let him know that we care and love him and his family very much. He is an amazing man that has been through so much and yet he still fights to keep his son's memory alive and his music out there. He's such an amazing Father. Most Dad's don't support their children's choices when it comes to the arts.

John Cozlit I'm certain will be at Legacy as well. Remember to say hi and give him a hug for all the fantastic pictures and videos he shares with us.

Brady Bell, give him a hug or a pat on the back and let him know that his Monkey Mentaries are missed and loved. Let him know you are thinking about him. These events are hard on Brady emotionally.

That being said, again thank you all for the amazing reviews and support. Make sure you Check out Robsbaby, SneakySnarkySubs, Siobhan2006, SmexiTexi, Oh and Ithinkineededthat for more amazing Jasper/Bella stories. You'll enjoy all three of them promise.


End file.
